Drifting
by mythologirl
Summary: Rhi is living a normal life, with normal people, but when she is swept out to sea at high tide, she realizes that her life is anything but normal. Daughter of the Sea God and his wife, Rhi finds out about her true heritage. But something evil is coming...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Keira jerked awake, not quite knowing why. She shook her head clear, and glanced once at the baby monitor in the corner. It was silent. Lyn would not be awake now.

Keira lay back down in the bed that she shared with her husband, Zeke, trying to get back to sleep. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard it. A faint cry, no louder than a whisper, reached her ears, but not in the direction that she had expected. The baby monitor was still silent, the one-year-old infant in the next room still asleep. The cry had come from outside.

The woman rose from her bed, the man beside her not stirring, and pulled on her dressing gown. She shivered. The night was cold.

She left the room hesitantly, not sure if the cry had been no more than a half forgotten dream. She heard it again, however, and so Keira kept moving. She reached the front door of the small house, where she unbolted the lock and glanced outside. A small wail changed the direction of her eyes downward. There, wrapped in crisp white blankets and lying in a shining basket – made of pure gold, from the look of it – was a small child. It could have been no older than a few months old, if that. The child wailed again, so Keira picked it up, noticing as she did that it was a girl. She stopped crying and looked at Keira, who was enthralled by her beauty.

Keira heard a shuffling behind her, and Zeke came out. He looked over her shoulder at the child in his wife's arms.

The woman noticed that the basket had vanished. In its place was a piece of parchment, with one word on it.

_Rheanna._

* * *

**A/N Hey all!**

**Please remember that Reviews make us writers all warm and fuzzy inside!**


	2. Chap 1

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to Little Tanuki. Thanks for the review and the subscription!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I laughed as I jumped from rock to rock, following my sister ahead.

"Wait for me, Lyn!" I called excitedly. The older girl stopped for a moment, before moving ahead at a greater pace, her footing sure.

Suddenly, I slipped, almost falling into the ocean which was bashing relentlessly on the rocks beside me, but catching myself at the last minute.

"Lyn, you could have told me it was slippery here," I complained teasingly. Lyn turned and grinned.

"It's slippery," she said.

"Thanks a lot." The sarcasm in my voice was so obvious that it made Lyn laugh.

"Keep up then, silly," she said, amused, before scrambling ahead.

I looked up at my older sister in envy. For a girl of seventeen, Lyn was exceptionally beautiful. Her curvaceous body and cherubic face, combined with bright green eyes that sparkled with mischief and soft caramel curls wafting around her shoulders, it was obvious as to why boys pined after her. She was so like our mother.

My beauty, I was told, was more subtle, and so I myself never saw it. My hair, which was both straight and wavy at the same time, was a funny shade of dark brown, streaked with blond, where the sun had bleached it.. Windswept as it was now, one could only describe it as wild. This description would also cover my eyes, which where a startling shade of blue, which always changed in reflection, my doctor thought, to the wether, though I thought differently. It changed in time with the sea. My lips were full, though the upper was to large for the lower. A sprinkling of freckles was visible on my delicate nose, but otherwise my skin was tanned a light brown, a result of living on Australia's sunny shores. I looked nothing like either of my parents.

I giggled and chased after my sister, the elder by only one year, trying to beat her in the race to our destination – the rock pools. I didn't even come close. Lyn's longer legs gave her quite an advantage.

"Beatchya again," Lyn said happily. I laughed.

"I'll get you next time," I replied, "Like when we get in the water!"

"I know, you can swim better," was the retort.

I left her, combing my hair with my fingers in a vain attempt to straighten it out. I glanced down at the little pools of life below me, and gasped. I never got used to the beauty that each individual pool had. Here, an anemone waved its tentacles at me, sheltering the small fish that where trapped until the tide came back in. There, a crab scuttled along in its funny way, hiding in a little hole underwater. That one housed a cluster of tiny starfish, each unique in its colouring.

I looked up to show Lyn, but got distracted. We had come further than we had thought. There, not a kilometre away, was the cave that our parents had forbidden us to go near since we where children. I took a step towards it. Something – or someone – drew me to that cave.

"Rhi, I think we should stay away." Though she acted calm, Lyn's voice portrayed the true story. She was afraid.

"Don't be silly, Lyn," I snapped. "How dangerous can a cave be?" I took another step towards the opening.

"Come back, Rhianna!" Her voice cracked in fear.

"Don't be such a worry-wart, Lyn!"

"I'm not." She shuddered. "I get a bad feeling from that cave." I shook my head. I felt the opposite, like a sense of homecoming. I didn't know why. Lyn grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at her, frustrated. Why wouldn't she just let me go? I tugged at my arm. Lyn put up a good fight, but I was the stronger of the two of us. I ripped my arm out of her grasp and ran to the entrance of the cave. I glanced quickly over my shoulder to Lyn. Her face was torn in indecision, wanting to come get me but unwilling to enter the caves. In the end, fear won over. She called out to me weakly, but I just smiled at her.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I shouted to her. She nodded.

I went to explore further into the caves. Something was pulling me deeper and, all of the warnings that I had ever been taught about the beach and the ocean clean forgotten, I followed the call.

Suddenly, I hit a wall. It had grown dark as pitch in the cave, though I hadn't noticed, and it seemed that I was at the end of the passage. I had been following the call to whatever it was blindly, not noticing where I was going.

Then I saw it. A gem – no bigger than my pinkie fingernail – had started glowing near me. I bent to pick it up. It was on a chain as fine as a hair, yet strong enough not to snap under the constant neat of the ocean at high tide, which would surely cover this cave. It was made of not metal I knew of, and was coppery gold in colour.

The gem itself was smaller than I expected, though no less beautiful for it. It was a blue which was more beautiful than the sky. Coincidently, it was the same colour as my eyes today. I had no name for the gem.

How long I stared at it, I wouldn't know. I only noticed that time was passing when, ever so slowly, water trickled around my sneakers.

"Shit!" My curse echoed around the cave loudly. The tide was coming in, and I was in the back of the cave. I started running as fast as I could through the tunnel, the water rising ever higher up my legs. Soon, I was up to my knees. Despite my panic, other thoughts managed to enter my mind.

_Aww, crap _I thought as I remembered that I had brought my mobile phone with me. Today was not my day.

Despite everything, I had managed to hold on to the necklace. The same instinct that had pushed me into searching the cave now compelled me to stop – wasting precious seconds – and fasten the clasp over my neck, securing it. By the time that I had finished, the water was up to my waist, and coming up fast. I gave up running – or rather wading – in favour of swimming instead.

After a while, I started struggling. How far could the entrance be? Surely I hadn't gone _that _far in, had I? I had almost given up when I saw a glimmer of light. The entrance! I redoubled my efforts. But when I got there, I saw that it was already too late. The tide had come into far, and the shore was now many kilometres away. I had no hope of returning there. In the far distance, where that beautiful strip of golden-white sand lay, a lone figure stood. Even as far away as we where, I could tell that it was Lyn. I waved desperately at her. Maybe she could get help! I tried harder to get back to her, but in vain. The current, softer than the sweet caress of a feather, pulled me further and further north. I had no hope. I would die out here.

* * *

**A/N Hi all!**

**In case you haven't noticed, this story is set in modern south-east queensland, Australia. This is for two reasons. One is because, well, that is where I live and where I know the most about. Two is that I need a certain part of the ocean in north-east Queansland, Australia.**

**For those of you who don't know, one kilometre is about 0.62 miles. I generally round to the nearest half.**

**Please review! I really love reviews!**

**Maddy**


	3. Chap 2

**Chapter Two**

My strength had long since evaporated. The ocean was fairly calm, but no human can stay in the water for long without drowning. I was following advice given to me by my swimming teacher, many years ago. _If you find yourself unable to swim, float on your back until help comes, _the memory of her voice whispered into my ear. Though I doubted that help would come, I stayed afloat for as long as I could.

But I was weakening quickly now. Even staying awake was almost beyond me. The sun warmed me a little, but water as deep as the part of the ocean that I was in was cold. If I did not get out soon, I would likely get hypothermia. I shivered.

Then I saw something that startled me enough to keep me awake. A fin popped out of the water, followed by another. Sharks.

I knew that most sharks would not seek to attack a human. Shark attack victims in Australia numbered around two per year, compared to the average two hundred per year of car crash victims. A shark would not attack a human, generally. Unless, of course, the human passed through the shark's territory. I was in theirs.

From the colouring of the fin, I thought that they would most likely be Great Whites. I trembled, but not from the cold. So this was how it would end.

As there was no chance of flight, my body prepared – however futilely – for fight. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, and I remembered wild stories on the news about survivors from shark attacks. About how they said that, like most bullies, sharks cowered away from superior strength or intelligence. A few good punches to the nose of the much-feared predator had saved those lucky people. I doubted that I would be that lucky.

I was upright now, and wasting the energy that my fear had lent me by treading water. I tensed as the two sharks neared, clenching my fists tightly. I hoped that this would not hurt _too _much.

Then they burst from the water, and I laughed. Some Aussie I was, not being able to tell a dolphin from a shark! The pair glided towards me beneath the water, and I heard their clicking. I laughed again.

The sudden absence of fear caught up to my body then. I slumped, exhausted and unable to keep my body above the water. I felt myself sinking, but was unable to find it within myself to care. My head went under the water. The salt in the water stung my eyes slightly, but I couldn't find the energy to close them. The air that was in my lungs trickled out through my nose and mouth. They ticked a little.

I had long since shed my sarong, sun shirt and thongs, and was only wearing my two-piece swimsuit. I found myself enjoying the flow of water over my exposed skin. It was nice.

As I sunk ever downwards, I found the lack of air uncomfortable. My lungs burned. I suddenly realised that I didn't care enough to try to get to the surface.

After a few more seconds, I couldn't tell up from down. My lungs where bursting for air now. Soon I would black out, and I would be grateful. A person couldn't feel pain when they where unconscious. I would die peacefully, almost as if I where going to sleep. I was dying here, kilometres from home, metres underwater. My eyes closed of my own accord.

I drifted.

* * *

**A/N Hi!**

**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Not as lon as the first one, but a quick update.**

**If you have any questions, queeries, suggestions, etc, please don't hesitate to review. It's not so hard! just press that little button with the green writing on it.**

**Until next time!**

**Maddy**


	4. Chap 3

**Thanks to that anonymous reviewer, I appreciate your review.**

* * *

While I drifted, I imagined that I could hear voices. That was strange. Why would I do that?

_Awake…young godling…awake or you will die, _the first voice said. It was beautiful, like the trickle of a fast current. She was upset. Why would she be upset? I didn't want to make her sad.

_Breathe…the stone will…protect you, _another voice said. This one was also beautiful, but in a more obscene way. Her voice was like the roar of the waves on a rough day. She, too, was sad about something, but also angry.

_AWAKE! _The third voice was very angry. This one was obviously male. He reminded me of everything that was the ocean, from the gentle lapping of the wavelets on a boat to the thundering of a tornado over the sea, visible even though it was at least fifteen kilometres away when I saw it. Strangely, it also reminded me of home. The word that the voice said was a command, and I obeyed willingly. I opened my eyes. What I saw made me gasp in shock.

Then I forgot about the three beautiful beings in front of me. I could breathe. The sudden intake of breath was amazing, as my lungs did not fill with water, but oxygen. Beautiful, sweet oxygen. I took a deep breath, giddy with relief. I wouldn't die after all.

Then my brain started working again, and I asked myself questions. Who where these…people? How could they stay underwater? How could _I _breathe underwater?

There where two stunningly gorgeous women stared at me. One was very tall, standing – or rather, treading water – at around 6"3. Her hair was the colour of a sunset over the ocean, and her eyes where the colour of honey. She smiled at me.

The other woman was smaller, around 5"4, with hair the colour of living seaweed and eyes that looked like the light shining down from the surface. She hovered around the other people like a servant. Perhaps she was.

The man…When I turned my eyes to him, I got a jolt. He, too, was tall, taller than the woman, but only by a few inches. His eyes crinkled as he smiled, glittering with…was it happiness? Mirth? I couldn't tell.

His hair was a funny colour of brown, sun streaked with blond. His eyes where – unbelievably – the same colour as mine where this morning. The same colour as…

I managed to tear my gaze away from the man long enough to check that I hadn't lost the stone from the cave. It hadn't changed. It was a bright, joyful colour, the same brilliant blue as my – and the man's – eyes.

"So, you decided that it was worth living, then," the man said. He was surprisingly handsome, with sun-tanned skin and a muscular body. He, and the women with him, where wearing some kind of robe that hung over one shoulder. They looked like the picture of a toga that I had seen when I was studying Ancient History, particularly worn by ancient Greeks. Why did these supernatural beings wear them?

"You have so many questions," the man sighed. I thought that was odd. I hadn't said anything, had I? He smiled.

"Until you learn otherwise, I can read your thoughts, when you are in the ocean, at least," he said. I marvelled at this piece of information. What did he mean by 'until I learn otherwise'? Who was he anyway? And, most importantly, how the hell was I still alive? The man sighed once more.

"I'll answer all of your questions when we get to Atlantis," he said. I blinked in surprise as he flashed a quick grin at me.

"Your mind may as well be an open book when you are near me." He was clearly amused that I was distracted so easily.

"For now, all that you need to know is that I'm called Poseidon, and these two ladies are Amphitrite, my wife," he pointed to the taller lady with the blazing hair, "and Cyrene, our maidservant," he waved his hand in the direction of the woman with light in her eyes. "We will guide you to our home."

* * *

**A/N Hi everyone! ****Hope you like this chapter!**

**Ok, for those of you who might be confused, Amphitrite was the Titanesse who ruled the sea before the Gods took over. When Poseidon claimed the ocean, Zeus gave him Amphitrite as a wife.**

**Also, I have no idea what to call Poseidon's undersea palace except Atlantis. If anyone else knows what it is called, please let me know.**

**Reviews, please! I really love reviews!**


	5. Chap 4

**This chapter is for miss x...she is a very dedicated reviewer of all of my stories.**

* * *

We swam for ages, yet I never seemed to get tired, and although I was a better swimmer than most people I know, I still wasn't as fast as the immortals in front of me.

We mostly stuck close to the surface, just far enough down to avoid detection by any passing boats, helicopters or planes that might fly low enough to see us on a radar. Most of the creatures of the sea would be deeper down than us, and I was starting to think that the whole point of where we were swimming was so that I didn't see them. I also thought of the reason why that might be. Could it be possible that Poseidon was my…? No. I shook that thought off as quickly as I could, but not quickly enough. I saw Poseidon grin briefly to himself.

Just to keep my mind off my suspicious thoughts, I allowed all of my questions to roam around freely in my head. I also watched Poseidon carefully as I did this. He grimaced, probably at my thoughts. The two women, who I thought might be nymphs from ancient stories, payed no attention to him. They just watched me, especially Amphitrite. I wondered why that was.

Suddenly, Poseidon stopped. He halted so abruptly that I, at the speed which I was going, could not stop in time to avoid running into him. He caught me easily.

"Rhianna," he said, a little tense, "I don't think that I can stand listening to all of your questions anymore." I grinned. It looked like patience wasn't one of his specialties any more than it was mine. He grinned at that too.

"I won't answer your questions until we reach our destination, Atlantis," he went on, "But I will teach you how to block your thoughts. I really am getting annoyed." I frowned. That had not gone the way I had hoped. I was bursting with curiosity – and impatience.

I heard a tinkling laugh behind me – like the trickle of the tide going out. I turned, scowling. What was so funny?

The laugh had come from Amphitrite – she was clearly very amused at something.

"What is it?" I snapped. I noticed – without surprise, I wouldn't think that anything could surprise me now – that I could talk through the salt water as easily as I could breathe in it.

The woman laughed harder. Even the little nymph, Cyrene, was smiling.

"You look...so much… like him," Amphitrite gasped between giggles. She shook her head. "I never thought I'd see the day that his _own_…"

"Amphitrite!" Poseidon said. The word was not an explanation – it was an order. Then his voice softened. "This is neither the time nor place." That made me think – was my theory true? Could it possibly be…?

"Enough, child," he said quietly. You must block your mind, before I go mad with your curiosity." That got to me.

"_You _go mad with _my _curiosity?" I asked crossly. "What about _me_?" I took a deep breath. My eyes would be blazing now – with my anger and frustration. "I get drawn to a cave – which I have been forbidden from all of my life – only to be dragged out to sea, pushed around by the waves, burnt by the sun, then terrorised by a bunch of dolphins, only to find that I have been kidnapped by a trio of freaks in togas, who can breath water and read minds – Oh, did I forget to mention that I could have DIED?" My voice had risen to a shout. "And yet, despite that, I AM NOT ALOWED TO ASK QUESTIONS?" I could almost feel the heat coming off my body. The glare that I gave the man in front of me was amazing. _If looks could kill…_I thought.

Poseidon sighed. "I suppose you have a point, youngling," he said. I could tell from his tone that I had hurt him, and felt a little remorseful, but I was still to angry to go all the way to feeling sorry or regretful.

"I guess I should tell you what is going on." His eyes bored into mine, pleading. "But, really, could you wait until we get to Atlantis? We are almost there." A question popped into my mind without my permission. He laughed as he read it in my mind.

"Our home is quite famous to mortals," he said. "We live on what they call the Great Barrier Reef."

* * *

**A/N I hoped you like this chapter!**

**I'm really sorry that it has been so long since the last update...I have just started yr 11 and I'm really weighed down with homework. No excuse, i know, but still...**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews! Pleasepleaseplease review!!!!!**

**Till next time,**

**Maddy**


	6. Chapter 5

It took much less time than I thought it would to get to the Reef, even swimming at the rate that we were swimming at. We had to have travelled over 1000 kilometres, and yet it couldn't have taken longer than an hour. This part of the reef was not something that I wanted to look at. It made me so sad, to see the destruction that humankind had reaped on this once beautiful ocean. The coral was strewn everywhere, bleached a dead white. It also made me so angry. What right did those idiot mortals on land have to come here to _my _home and…_Hold on_, I thought to myself, _Is this really _my _home? Aren't _I _a mortal?_

To shake off my confusion, I thought about what I had seen it at this distance before, at another, living part of the reef when I was younger. Mum had taken us – me and Lyn – to the part of the reef that tourists were allowed to see, which wasn't much, and we had to snorkel, because we were too young to scuba dive. I had been seven then, and I almost had almost drowned. Mum had dived in after me, but she couldn't swim fast enough. I had sunk, so slowly…The next thing that I could remember was lying in a hospital bed, three weeks later. We never came again. Another suspicion stirred in my mind, but I pushed it aside so that Poseidon didn't know of my thoughts. Instead, I let my mind be filled with irritation – at not having any privacy in my own mind – and impatience. Would we ever get to the city? He smiled a little at the confusion in my mind, but said nothing.

Suddenly, so quick that I didn't see them moving, Amphitrite and Cyrene grabbed my arms in a firm – yet gentle – grip, pulling me deeper, further towards the graveyard that was this part of the Reef. I struggled instinctively against them, fighting the two delicate women. They held strong, though, and I was pulled deeper, deeper…Unconsciously, I held my breath, my ears ringing at the pressure. And still they pulled me down.

_STOP!_ I screeched at them mentally, but they didn't. I saw Poseidon in front of us, something in his fist glowing…It was a gem, one that fit comfortably in his fist, one that was a soothing, familiar colour. I recognised it's colouring, and stopped struggling for a moment. I thought about something that had been drilled into me for years.

_If you ever find yourself in trouble, Rhi, don't panic, whatever happens,_ Her mothers words rang clear in her head. _Keep your wits about you and think._

So I did. I placed an image in my head that always calmed me down. I took a deep breath, and thought.

I thought of a perfect spring day, around 25 degrees, with a warm breeze wafting through my hair. I thought of the sand trickling through my bare toes, soft and cool. I thought of water up to my knees, slightly cooler than the air around me. The sun warmed my face, and I stared out into the ocean, small wavelets splashing around me. I could see – though my eyes were closed now – that the ocean was smiling at me. The crystal-clear water revealed clusters of green strands – seaweed.

This helped me take in the situation. I felt reasonably sure – now that I could think clearly – that I would not be harmed, so I let myself be completely swept away by the tranquil picture in my mind.

My body stopped struggling as my mind wandered to the peaceful scene. My heartbeat – so frantic before – calmed to a more reasonable pace. I smiled to myself.

And I was so peaceful that I almost didn't notice when we stopped. Almost. But even as happy as I was, I felt a little worried when – despite being many kilometers underwater – I was suddenly in dry air. I opened my eyes – and gasped at the beauty before me.

It was magnificent. We were in a huge circular antechamber. The walls were made of glittering mother-of-pearl, so beautiful that I almost cried. There where intricate statues of underwater water creatures which stretched too a ceiling so far up that I couldn't see it. There where doors carved into the walls, but with no way to get there. One opened, and something – I assumed that it was a Nymph – flew over to another. I wondered how I would get up.

I heard a chuckle behind me, and I turned, blushing furiously, because Poseidon was once again laughing at my thoughts. He smiled at me, and walked over to a massive throne. It was black marble, dotted with pearls of all shapes and sizes, and the most beautiful thing I had ever seen – including the rest of the throne room – for I realised that that is what it was. Next to his throne were two others – not so magnificent, but still beautiful. They where carved from more of the shimmering mother-of-pearl.

"I believe you had some questions, child," he said softly.

* * *

**A/N Hi all!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I am glad that you liked the last chapter. By the way, 25oC is about 77oF**

**If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to review. In fact, even if you don't have any questions, don't hesitate to review. I love reviews!!**

**By for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**


	7. Chapter 6

I nodded, and opened my mouth to start speaking, but he interrupted me.

"I know your questions, and I will answer them. You should make yourself comfortable, though. It may take a while." He moved to the black throne, and gestured for me to sit on the mother-of-pearl one to the left side of him. I smiled.

"I'm quite comfortable standing, thank you," I told him politely. It was true. Even after the massive distance that we had travelled, I wasn't tired. I was a little hungry, though. Poseidon smiled.

"Humour me, please."

I shrugged. I didn't mind, but if he did...I sat down next to him. Amphitrite sat in the other throne, to Poseidon's right.

"Cyrene, have someone bring in some refreshments, please," he ordered. I wondered vaguely what a god would eat, but shrugged the thought off. There where more pressing questions at hand. I didn't even get to open my mouth before he started talking.

"Like I said, I know your questions. It will take some time to answer them all. First, so that you can understand the whole, you need to know something else.

"Many centuries ago, in a time before the gods where born, a time referred to as the 'golden era' by some, the earth and the divine realms where ruled by the Titans, with Kronos, lord of the Titans, taking the throne. He was a cruel ruler, however. Men where merely objects used for his amusement.

"His wife, Rhea, gave birth to two sons and three daughters. Kronos ate them all; he feared that they would overthrow him. But then Rhea gave birth to the third son, Zeus. She hid him well, and gave the harsh ruler a stone wrapped in swaddling clothes. He ate it, thinking that it was his son.

"When the boy was grown, Zeus tricked Kronos into coughing up his children. They then fled to Mount Olympus. After many years of war, the Gods defeated the Titans. I was among the victorious, the second oldest of Kronos's children.

"After we won, Zeus, our brother Hades and I drew straws as to the division of the kingdoms. Hades got the underworld, Zeus the sky, and I the ocean.

"As a reward for fighting with him, Zeus – who had claimed kingship over us, even though he was the youngest – gave me Amphitrite, the previous ruler of the ocean, as a wife. She hated this, for she was very independent.

"I fell in love with her the moment that I laid eyes on her. She and I are so alike; it was hard for me not to love her. However, she despised me, and made my life as hard – and painful – as possible.

"It took me over five millennia to convince her of my love – that was nearly seventeen years ago.

"Then we were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. We would have kept her, but the law that we live by told us that she had to live as a mortal for at least thirty years. It saddened us, but we sent her to a family near our kingdom, so that we could keep an eye on her for as long as she lived there." He looked right at me.

"That girl was me," I stated. There was no question about it. He nodded. I wasn't sure why, but it didn't disturb me that I was – there was no other way to put it – a goddess. It seemed to fit somehow.

"Why now?" I asked. "I'm not even seventeen, let alone thirty." He sighed heavily.

"We would not have taken you so early, except that we need you," he said. "There is great danger coming to the world."

* * *

**A/N I'm sososo sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I am a bad person...although I have had more than three hours of homework a night, so i'm a bit busy...**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter...not very long, but kind of important. Sorry if I've repeated what you already know, but it is important for the rest of the plot.**

**Questions, queeries, sugestions? pleas press the button below to submit a review, and I'll answer them.**

**Until next time,**

**Maddy**


	8. Chapter 7

My blood turned to ice at the seriousness of Poseidon's words. I should have lived out thirty years before being dragged into this weirdness, but I didn't even get seventeen. _Seventeen years to live, _something inside me whispered. I tried to shake off the unwanted doubt, but if Poseidon and the other gods and goddesses couldn't fix whatever problem that was about to come to the earth, what chance did have?

"Calm down, godling," he murmured, trying to stop my panic attack. I was glad hat he had told me to sit – I would have collapsed otherwise. I started to hyperventilate.

"Rhianna!" Like when he first spoke to me, the word was a command. I could tell from his tone what he wanted, and I willingly obeyed. My breathing slowed, my throat unstuck itself.

"It's Rhi," I snapped at him. I was being unkind, but he deserved it. What right did he have, to take me from where I was happy and bring me to this place, into unwanted danger?

"Calm down, Rhi," he repeated. "There is no danger yet. Our seer has predicted that we have at least a few months to work on training you before any hint of danger." Another flare of anger sparked through me. Training me? Who said I even _wanted _to be here? I had been brought out against my will by the Ocean God's tide. He sighed.

"You are right, of course," the God told me. "You may leave if you wish. I won't stop you." But I could see the pain behind the promise in his eyes. He truly loved me – I could see that. But…

"If you don't stop her, Poseidon, I will," a semi-familiar voice said, her voice filled with anger and sorrow. I turned to see Amphitrite behind him. Her eyes reflected her tone.

"I have gone through to much pain to see my daughter leave now. Especially," she added, "If she leaves without the knowledge of how to protect herself." A jolt went through me at the word 'daughter'. I was a daughter to these people. They would miss me as much as Keira and Zeke – for some unknown reason, I could no longer think of them as 'mum' and 'dad' – who had raised me as their own, never telling me that I was a foundling. How could I leave them, with that knowledge?

"Alright," I sighed, defeated. "I'll stay." Before anyone could say anything else, one of the many doors in the walls opened, and two people drifted down. One was Cyrene, bearing a heavily laden tray with a strange type of bread and goblets of an unfamiliar drink. My eyes where quickly diverted from her, however, as I took in the appearance of the other person that was floating gently down next to her.

He was gorgeous. My mind scrambled to find an appropriate word for what he must be, but came up bank. No mortal was ever so beautiful as that man (or was he a boy? He didn't look any older than me). No nymph ever was a boy. No god could hold such beauty – for he could have been Zeus's younger, better looking brother. His hair was a fair blonde and his features where straight and angular. His body was heavily muscled, and his palms calloused, which probably meant that he worked in a forge, or as a builder.

And then I lost track of everything – where I was, why I was here, even my own name. Because then he looked up at me with hawk-yellow eyes that seemed to pierce through to my very soul.

"Rhi, look at me," Poseidon urged. For the first time, I found myself ignoring his orders. As I stared back at the glorious being above me, Poseidon growled.

"So help me Adon, let her go!" His voice boomed throughout the hall, but it was only a whisper to me. _He _was the only thing that mattered.

Then the stunning creature – he couldn't be classed as anything mortal or immortal – looked away from me! I felt heartbroken, though I didn't know why. I still could not look away from him.

"Rhi, Look at me!" Poseidon demanded. This time I was not able to disobey. I looked at him, and the spell was broken.

I shook my head out, suddenly furious. That stupid…thing…had had me completely spellbound for a minute. I hated it. With a passion.

"I'm sorry, lord. I didn't mean to take her." My heart almost broke again at his voice. It was softer than velvet, deeper than oceans, sweeter than honey. I gritted my teeth, refusing the part of me that yearned to look up. I thought about my spring day on the beach as a distraction, but it didn't work.

"You know what affect you have on every female on this planet. Even your own mother seeks you as her consort," Poseidon said scathingly. "You did that on purpose."

"She is your daughter." Adon's beautiful voice whispered from beside me now, rather than above. He had landed. "Perhaps I thought that the child of the ocean would have a stronger will."

I hissed. The nerve of that bastard! How could he accuse me of being weak? I was forced upon this world, innocent and unknowing. I thought I had been taking this rather well, myself.

He laughed, and I almost looked up at him to glare, but caught myself in time.

"See how she can't even look at me?" He snorted. "You may as well have brought a kitten to fight the Dark Child."

I almost didn't catch his last words, but it didn't matter. This was taking it too far. In a swift, almost undetectable movement, I swung my leg, which hit his gut with a satisfying _thunk. _I followed the move with a few blows to his kidneys.

Unfortunately, after the first kick, he was prepared. Moving faster than the cobra strikes he blocked my punches easily, but faltered when I went to kick his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground, but I did not take advantage of that. I gathered my courage and stared him in the eye. Pushing my sudden attraction for him aside, I pushed my foot against his throat.

"Sometimes a tiger disguises herself as a kitten, but she is no weaker for it," I said, not mentioning that this particular tiger had years of martial arts training. I stepped back from Adon and turned away. Poseidon grinned at me, approving, but Amphitrite and Cyrene looked horrified.

"When do I start training?"

* * *

**A/N Hello!**

**I liked this chapter...mostly because of adon. He becomes an important character later on.**

**Reviews are beautiful thigs. They make me glow inside more than eating chocolate does. So please review.**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**


	9. Chapter 8

"Don't you have any more questions?" Poseidon asked. I thought for a second, but my stomach rumbled, interrupting my thoughts. He laughed.

"Perhaps we should eat first?" I said. Adon moved to his feet.

"This will be fun," he commented dryly. I glared at him, able to meet his eyes almost without a flicker of emotion.

Cyrene fluttered beside me, offering me the tray. I took a piece of the bred, which was studded with fruit and took a bite.

I gasped. The flavour of this bread was unlike anything I'd ever tasted before. It filled my mouth with all flavours. Bitter, sweet, savoury…it was all here. I choked, unable to eat even a bite of this strange bred. I grabbed a cup from the tray, not noticing what it was in my haste to wash all traces of the bread from my mouth. I took a sip, and mentally sighed in relief. The drink seemed opposite of the bread. It did not have any flavour that I recognised, but it was simpler. Cool and sweet, it washed all traces of the bread from my mouth.

"Are you alright?" Amphitrite was hovering over me, attempting – and failing – to fight back a smile. I heard a snigger behind me and turned – only to find that Adon was fighting to hide not a smile, but a hearty, booming laugh which escaped him a moment later. I glowered at him, before glancing over to Poseidon to check that he wasn't laughing to. Surprisingly, however, he looked more thoughtful than anything.

"I'm surprised," he said above the laughter echoing around us – which stopped as he started talking.

"What, that I couldn't eat that…" I struggled to find a word, before settling on, "Stuff."

"No, not at all," he replied thoughtfully. "More so that you could drink the nectar. You didn't go so well on your first time, did you, Adon?" That stopped his muffled guffaws. I smiled gently to myself.

"What was that, anyway? I asked curiously.

"Ambrosia and nectar, the food of the gods." The reply was not from Poseidon, but Adon. "Only the strong can eat and drink it."

"You will too, once you start your training," Amphitrite said kindly. I shrugged.

"Well, I've quite lost my appetite," I said. "So might I be able to ask my questions now?"

"Which one? Your head is so full of them." Poseidon laughed. I began to realize that these people where surprisingly optimistic with the coming danger. Whatever it was.

"Oh, that question." Poseidon was suddenly tense. "Our enemy is the Dark Child."

"We don't know who he is, where he comes from, or even if 'he' is a he. We didn't even know who he works for. The only thing that we do know is that he is coming.

"Adon saw a disaster coming to the gods…"

"Hold on," I interrupted, "Adon saw?"

"Adon is our psychic. As a son of Apollo, god of truth and foresight, he has the gift of second sight. As a son of Aphrodite, goddess of love, he also possesses charm. The two together make nearly anything possible for him," he explained. "And because he is barely older than you are, his gift is stronger than it ever will be. That is why I requested him to leave his parent's side before his century of training was up.

"Anyway, he saw that the Dark Child would attack the gods and…"

"So you called me so that I could protect the gods?" I asked. "I thought that the danger was coming to the mortals."

"Think, Rhi," Poseidon said impatiently. "If the gods fall, who will care for the mortals? Who will turn summer to fall, fall to winter, and so on? Who will provide fresh water for them? The gods are here to protect and provide for humans. If the gods are destroyed, so are mortals.

"As I was saying, the Dark child is intent on destroying the gods, and you are the only hope for the weaklings on land who must be protected."

"Why me?" I asked. "Why not the gods themselves, or someone with more experience?"

"We gods cannot involve ourselves directly with issues of mortals or godlings, like yourself. The Dark Child is clearly a god-child, or perhaps a Halfling – part god, part mortal – so we can do nothing to intervene with his goings-on. Adon is the best foreteller the gods have ever seen, including Apollo himself, but he has no fight in him. You two are the only children among the gods, with the exception of the Dark Child, and so you must defeat him or be defeated by him. No-one else can fight him."

I looked away from the immortals in the room, all of whom apparently depended on me and me alone. What would happen if I refused? Could I live with myself, knowing that my blood family was destined for disaster? Could I doom those mortals – friends, family and strangers – because I was afraid? For I was afraid, more so than I had ever been in my life. I so wanted to do the selfish thing and just walk away. I was desperate for some escape from this fate, but there was none. I was destined to walk a path of violence. I sighed.

"I have no choice, when you put it like that," I said, refusing to look up and meet any eyes. Poseidon cleared his throat, and propriety demanded that I look into his eyes as he spoke.

"You had best begin at once, then," he said, his voice full of sympathy. "Adon will take you to a private room and begin training you at once."

* * *

**A/N Hi everyone!**

**Actually, I have no authors note for this chapter, except for the usual demand for reviews! Really, it is not that hard!**

**Until next time,**

**Maddy**


	10. Chapter 9

"Uh, question," I piped up, objecting to having to train with _him. _"I thought that you said that Adon couldn't fight?"

"I did," Poseidon said lightly. "He knows a little, but no more than any other common god. You, my dear, are special."

"Yeah, special in the head," Adon muttered. I grinned at him.

"If by head, you mean face, and by face, you mean attractive, then you are quite right," I said to him cheerfully. "Thanks."

"Enough, both of you," Poseidon said sternly. "You must learn to co-operate with each other."

"I have another question," I said, raising my hand like I would at school. "You said that Adon is not much older than me. Why do I have to learn from him? Why not from you or Amph…uh…mother?" The word tasted strange in my mouth, too formal, but I wanted my question answered, so I dealt with it.

"We have too much to do, what with running the whole ocean. Did you know that 72% of the earth is water? That is a lot for us to deal with. We don't have as much time as Adon, so he will teach you."

"Objection!" I said. "I really don't think that I want to work with Adon."

"The feeling is mutual, girl," Adon spat.

"_Stop_," Poseidon roared. "Rhi, you need to learn, and Adon is who will teach you. Deal with it. Adon," he continued, turning to Adon, "Rhi is the only person – god, Halfling, or otherwise – who can stop the Dark Child. You have to teach her. Deal with it."

"But – " I stopped, biting my tongue. It would do no good to argue, I told myself.

"Obedience does not come naturally to you, does it, child?" he asked. I shook my head, too annoyed to do anything else.

"I must take the blame for that. The ocean does not like to be controlled." He laughed, and I couldn't help laughing with him.

"Well, what now?" I asked, not looking at Adon. Despite being really annoyed at having to be taught by an arrogant jerk, I was excited at the prospect of learning about supernatural stuff.

"First you should learn how to block your mind, Rhi," Poseidon said. That is one thing I will teach you." I grinned. Finally, I would get some privacy.

"How?" I asked.

"It is one of the simplest things that you will learn. Remember that stone that you found?" he asked. "It is called a Locus Magicallus, and it helps collect your power into one place of mind. All you have to do is concentrate on the stone and imagine a wall around your mind. Then, unless you are challenged or wish otherwise, your mind will be shielded."

I did as he asked, and concentrated. I held the strange stone in my hand and stared at it, letting the essence of the Locus Magicallus seep into me. I gasped as I felt power well up into my mind, muscles and body. When it felt like I could not hold it in any longer, I released the magic, forcing it to take shape. The imaginary shield was strong, and I checked it for flaws, before looking up.

"How is that?" I asked.

"Very impressive," my father complimented me. "I don't think any Halfling has been so good on their first time." Adon glowered at me.

"What next?"

"Flying 101," Adon replied with a smug grin.

I froze. If he could see the future, I knew what he was grinning at. I knew why he chose flying as the first thing for me to learn. Of course he would choose the only thing that I was afraid of. Nothing, not spiders, snakes, or even death scared me more than heights. And now I was going to have to conquer that fear.

"You bastard," I spat at him.

* * *

**A/N Hi everyone!**

**Did you like this chapter? I thought it was funny, myself.**

**I would really, really love some more reviews! The visitor-to-review ratio is very low, so please pick it up!**

**bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**


	11. Chapter 10

I spun; mouth open to object, but the gods and nymph had disappeared.

"You have to learn sometime," he pointed out as I turned back to him. "Besides, your fear is totally unjustified. You would only fall if you where as weak as a new godling. You are clearly stronger than average." His voice was a sneer, sarcasm seeping into his tone. He was punishing me for the praise I had earned.

It was hardly fair. Why did he hate me so much? What had I done to deserve his anger? I couldn't see the answer to my questions as I searched through his scornful hawk-like eyes. It must have to do with something he could see in the future.

"Fine," I snapped. "How do I do it?" I could see that he was surprised that I didn't back away. Within the massive fear that I felt for what I was about to do, another emotion displayed itself. Anger. I wanted to kick his arse again. I stopped, took a deep breath in, and then out, as he answered my question.

"Same basic principle as blocking your mind, only concentrate on lifting yourself," he explained, his voice not softening at all. I almost bit my tongue off trying not to answer back. Silently, he rose into the air, looking like an angel. Or maybe more like a demon, as his face still reflected hatred.

"You will probably have some trouble getting off the ground. It takes a tremendous amount of control to lift oneself."

I ignored his taunting, focusing hard on my Locus Magicallus. The feeling of power rose in me again, and I was about to force it to take shape, like I did with the mind block thing, but his voice broke into my concentration.

"Finite control is something that you will have to learn," he sneered. "If you put too much energy in, it will start eating away at your life force."

"Shut up!" I almost screamed the words. I proceeded in a calmer voice. "You really are not helping."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Again I ignored him, and concentrated, fear rising in my chest. It was almost tangible, almost physically hurting. I shoved it angrily out of my mind. _You can do this, _I thought to myself. _Just don't think about it. _

After a couple of seconds, I could feel myself rising into the air. I forced my eyes closed, and kept them closed. If I looked down, I would lose concentration and…_Don't think about it! _I screamed at myself.

"Fly to where I am," Adon commanded. "Try to control your flight path."

How the hell was I supposed get to where he was without looking? I took a deep breath, and tilted my head upwards. I opened my eyes a crack, just to see where he was. Just above me, and a little to the left…I closed my eyes and willed myself to go to him. When I opened my eyes slightly again he was right next to me, glaring as usual.

"Okay," he said stiffly, "Now we have to get you to…" I didn't hear the rest. I felt exhausted suddenly, as if all of my energy had simply disappeared. I tried to hold on to conciseness, but I still fell. I heard someone calling my name and strong, cool arms grabbing me before I surrendered completely to the blackness.

* * *

**A/N Not really too much of an authors note - except a plea for more reviews and a thanks for those of you who have already reviewed!**


	12. Chapter 11

I felt myself waking, dimly aware of voices. Semi-familiar, they disturbed my sleep, and so I tried to ignore them. But no matter how I tried, the voices would not leave my head. In fact, the more I tried to cut out the dream, the more focused it became. A picture entered my head of a figure wrapped in a sexless black cloak, head covered by a thick cowl. He – or she, I couldn't tell – was leaning over a deep, wide hole. There was a strange light coming from his hand, allowing me to see him, but throwing the rest of the picture in shadows.

"Master, where shall we strike next?" It was the figure in the cloak who spoke, though to whom I couldn't tell. His voice was muffled by the cowl. I couldn't tell what sex it was, but I could tell that it was eager.

"Closer to the underwater city," the second voice, the master, said. This voice came from the hole, echoing off the walls of the hole. It was distinctly male, and it frightened me. He sounded like he was in pain, which just added to the cool cruelty in his tone. "Wake some of the old monsters."

"Yes, Master. It shall be done," the cloaked figure said. "I…"

"Silence," the master hissed. "I feel a presence. Who did you call?"

"I called none, Master. Perhaps you –"

"Remember your place, child!" the Master roared. Then I could feel something sort of – examining? – me, and then the voice sighed angrily.

"Daughter of Poseidon." My heart skipped a beat. How did he know me?

"The Ocean Child?" the cloaked figure asked. "How can she be here?"

"Damn her! She is too much like her father – always changing and unpredictable." The Master replied, before turning his presence back to me. "Get her now!" The cloaked figure turned, and I saw blood-red eyes and flash of fiery hair, before the light in his hand raced towards me. I felt only a moment of panic before I was gone from the scene.

* * *

I could feel that I had returned to my body, and would have happily opened my eyes, but then I heard Poseidon and Adon talking in argued whispers.

"…too weak to fly!" Poseidon said angrily. "She's just found out who she was!"

"She was fine. I was in control of the situation," Adon argued, his voice low and husky.

"You clearly did not – she fainted from lack of energy!"

"And I caught her. You know that she was safe with me."

"I don't doubt that – but she might. You act as if you hate her, when really –"

"Do not speak of it!" Adon hissed. "She might hear."

"She is safely asleep. Besides, she should know. It is her destiny."

"It will destroy her." His perfect voice seemed like it was – in pain? Why would that be? And what did he mean, it would destroy me? _What _would destroy me?

"You cannot say what she will feel." Poseidon retorted.

"Not emotionally. If what I see is true, the destruction will be physical. Too much hope rides on her for her to be distracted."

Poseidon sighed, and it seemed that he had finally conceded. "You are right, I suppose," he said. "But she should still know what you –"

"Hush! She will wake soon." They where silent for a moment, so I decided that it was time to 'wake up'. I opened my eyes.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome!**


	13. Chapter 12

"Rhi, are you alright?" I jumped at the concern and relief emanating from the voice, because it was not Poseidon's, but Adon's. I flinched back from his extended hand. He looked hurt for a fraction of a second, but the now-familiar mask of smug superiority and annoyance replaced it quickly. How could he have the right to be afraid for me when he was so hostile? Not to mention the fact that he could kill me.

"Here, drink this." Adon, still hostile, held a cup to my lips, and I started to drink. I drank the first few mouthfuls greedily before the taste registered in my brain, and when it did, I spluttered and spat the liquid out. Before, when I first drank nectar, it had been a relief to have it flushing my mouth out, washing away the taste of the ambrosia. Now, with nothing to dilute it, the taste was unbearable. Sickly sweet, it tasted like death. I shivered. Somehow, despite the sleep I had gained, I felt no more rested.

"Drink!" Poseidon ordered. "It will build your strength." Then he added, "Unless you want to eat ambrosia." I shuddered. I did feel better, though only a little. I grudgingly allowed the moisture to enter my mouth, and drank the whole cup. I immediately felt better.

"Good," Poseidon said. "Now your life force has been regained, you can resume your lessons."

"Life force? What has that got to do with anything?" I asked cautiously. Adon snorted.

"Like I was _trying _to tell you, your life force will suffer if you don't have finite control," he said. "First, your energy is used, then your life force. If that is gone, you will die. You are not a full god yet." I scowled at him.

"How would it help if I get back to my lessons now?" I asked.

"We don't have enough time to waste it on any unnecessary rest," Poseidon answered. "You have slept a full fourteen hours. You need no more rest."

"I was hardly resting. I dreamt. My dream…" I broke off, remembering how important it really was.

"Someone is sending an army of…" I broke off, struggling to remember. "Of…Old monsters? Yes that's it. They are sending an army of old monsters here."

Adon gasped in astonishment. Poseidon was a little more composed. Only a little.

"What? How do you know this?" He demanded.

"I told you, I dreamt it."

"A dream means nothing," Adon said uncertainly. "Does it?"

"Of course it does. Has no-one told you never to discount a dream?" Poseidon snapped. "Dreams are quite often true – at least, for Halflings and God-children. You should know that, Adon." He continued sharply. "What did you see?"

I described everything that I could remember. I shuddered when I thought about that voice – not to mention the fact that they could apparently hurt me when I was asleep. When I was finished, Poseidon cursed.

"I knew it was Kronos. Zeus would never listen – drunken fool," he muttered. "Of course it was. Adon," he barked, "Keep teaching her. I am taking the strongest of our warriors to fend of the beasts."

"No!" I gasped. "He will attack the city while you are gone!"

"I must go. Kronos will destroy the ocean if I don't."

"But…"

"SILENCE!" Poseidon roared. "What do you know of warfare? You are only an infant when it comes to gods." I stared him down, only a little scared.

"I know enough that taking all of the strongest is a bad idea," I replied calmly. "And besides, I thought that you couldn't interfere."

"Adon, what do you See?" Poseidon's voice was still tense, but he had apparently calmed. Talk about mood swings.

I focused on Adon. He looked like he was not entirely here – like he was focusing on something distant. His beautiful golden eyes were oddly clouded, and when he spoke, he was not speaking to us, but more to himself.

"The city will fall. The city won't fall. The city may fall."

"Okay, I didn't understand a word of that," I admitted when Adon returned to the present. "Care to enlighten me?" He glared.

"You are both right. The city – and all who remain – will perish if Poseidon takes the strongest, but the ocean will stay safe. Vice versa, if they remain here. But…" He hesitated, and slipped back to the future. "There is something there that will tip the scales if the army is split. It will be almost even at both battles, but there is a third battle that I can't See the end of. There is a streak of blue light, and a streak of darkness, tearing each other without mercy. There will be blood, tears, and surrender. One in particular will make the greatest sacrifice of all…" He slumped into a nearby chair. "I see no more."

* * *

**A/N Hi all!**

**I apologise proffusely for my unacceptable absence. I would explain, but explanations are excuses, and I hate excuses. Well, I promise that I will be more vigilent with my writing.**

**I really don't deserve it, but please review anyway.**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**


	14. Chapter 13

"When will this happen?" Poseidon demanded. Adon shook his head.

"Something changed," he murmured, almost too himself. "We have a month."

"What?!" I gasped. "A month! How am I supposed to learn what I need in a month?" Adon sighed, and when he looked up, he no longer held anger in his eyes. He looked exhausted, and there was something else there that I could not understand in his expression. For some reason, there was a lack of emotion there, and it hurt me under my ribs to see it.

"You must leave in a week," he said in a monotone. "I will teach you everything I can in that time." I almost cried at his words. A week! I knew then that I was a goner, but I had to try.

"We had best start immediately," I said with forced optimism. I turned to Poseidon, but he had disappeared.

"He has to organise an army," Adon explained, still emotionless. I nodded.

"Gods, Halflings, and Godlings all get their energy from ambrosia and nectar," he started, and I settled to learn.

****

I learned that everything, no matter what it was, could be achieved through the same method: focus. The key to my powers was my Locus Magicallus. By holding that, I could do anything.

The problem: quantity. I could do anything, from creating a physical shield to moving a lump of rock – although my specialty was, of course, with things from the ocean – but every thing that I did tired me too much. Adon – who had not yet recovered from the prophecy three days before – tried to explain that my power was an ocean, and I only wanted to use a drop, but after three days of practice, the only restraint I could manage was what I had already accomplished – nothing. Of course, after every attempt, I ended up needing nectar – I still hadn't been able to consume the ambrosia. I was actually getting sick of it. In one of the rare times that I saw Poseidon, I complained.

"Can't I use something else to boost my energy?" I whined. "Like, say, Coke or coffee?"

"I don't know these substances," he muttered. "What do they consist of?" I explained to him, and somehow he summoned a Coke up. He took one look at it and shook his head.

"No." I was shocked.

"Why not?"

"These things will not help in the long run, and you need to keep your health up."

"But caffeine helps me more than nectar, and it tastes better."

"I said no."

"But…"

"Look," he finally said in exasperation. "When you reach your centenary and you have our own kingdom, you can drink whatever you want. But for now, you live under _my _roof, so you will have to abide by _my _decisions." He turned. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" and he disappeared. I heard a chuckle from behind me, and turned, scowling, but froze. Adon was laughing again, and his expression took me by surprise, so I was as defenceless as the first time I saw him. My heart melted, and he laughed again, not at all in a cruel way, at the expression on my face.

I realised then that I could probably move a mountain without breaking a sweat, and still have enough energy to send it to another planet. I smiled – more than a little shyly – at him, and he smiled back at me. He walked over.

"Back to lessons, then," I said. He nodded.

"Show me the summoning spell." I did, and then I immediately followed it up with a banishing spell. He smiled again.

"I think you have finally got it." And then he leaned in and brushed his lips softly against mine. I jolted back, surprised, and I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Ah…um…sorry," he muttered, and he went to go, but I put my hand on his arm and stopped him.

"Wait."

He slowly turned to me.

"I think…" I hesitated. How do I say this? I decided on the _whole _story – or at least, a shortened version.

"I heard you, the other day, with Poseidon," I started uncertainly, "And…" He interrupted before I got any further.

"Rhi, I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean it. And I shouldn't feel this way about you…you will suffer for it later. Please," he added, his eyes on the floor, "Forget me."

"I can't," I whispered. "I realised it when I first saw you, but I lied to myself. I…" I honestly did not know how to say the rest. I had not been brought up in a society where sixteen-year-olds professed an undying love to each other. I had literally zero experience when it came to boys.

Thank the gods that he interrupted me – although not in the way that I expected. His lips came once more to mine, and I could tell that he was trying to be gentle – like he was before – but to no avail. After mere seconds of the soft, feathery touch, he brought his lips down harder, rougher. I instinctively pushed myself closer to him, and pulled y arms up to wrap around his neck. My mouth moved in unfamiliar ways against his. The moment was beautiful.

When we reluctantly pulled away from each other, I finished my sentence confidently.

"I think I love you." He chuckled – a low, throaty sound.

"I think I love you too."

* * *

**A/N Hm...I'm not sure about this chappy. there is something not...right...about it...i can't see what though...**

**My mind works faster with reviews to feed it!**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**


	15. Chapter 14

It was another three days after Adon and I become conscious that we couldn't bear to be away from each other that I realised that we would have to part.

Despite my only knowing him for a week, I loved Adon with my entire being. I found this odd, but it felt right. Like we were made for each other – although that sounded too clichéd for me.

_If gods were real_, I pondered, _then the Fates must be as well. _The three mystical beings who supposedly determine the whole world's destiny must have made us so attracted to each other.

But despite that, I had to leave – and he had to stay.

The battle that I would have to be in – the one that would tip the scales of the gods, etc. – would take place somewhere near my old home in Australia. Before then, however, I was needed by my Uncle, Hades, to find something that had gone missing. I was the only one who could do it because it could only be found by someone who didn't know what it was.

"That is stupid," I complained to Adon on the eve of our separation. We were never apart any more. "What's the point?"

"Protection," Adon explained. "It was charmed that way many years ago – so that it would be hard to find. Normally, we would find a hero amongst Mortals, or chose a Halfling, but you are the closest thing that we have."

"What about you?" He laughed, and my heart fluttered in response.

"I know what it is you seek," he whispered hoarsely, and I immediately recognised the signs of the Second Sight as he slipped into the future, in all probability unknowing.

"_Touch the wooden gate in the wall you never saw before,_

_Say "please" before you open the latch,_

_Go through,_

_Walk down the path._

_A red metal imp hangs from the green painted door, as a knocker._

_Do not touch it; it will bite your fingers._

_Walk through the house. Take nothing. Eat nothing._

_From the back garden, you will be able to see the wild wood._

_The deep well you walk past leads down to Winter's realm;_

_There is another land at the bottom of it._

_If you turn around here, you can go back safely._

_No-one will think less of you._

_Once through the garden you will be in the wood._

_Beneath a twisted oak sits an old woman._

_She may ask you for something. If you can, give it to her._

_She will point the way to the castle._

_Inside the castle are the princesses._

_Do not trust the youngest one._

_Walk on. In the clearing beyond the castle,_

_The twelve months sit around a fire._

_They may do favours for you, if you are polite._

_Trust the wolves,_

_But do not tell them where you are going._

_From here on, you are alone._

_The river can be crossed by the ferry._

_The ferryman will take you._

_The answer to his question is;_

If he hands his oar to a passenger,

He will be free to leave the boat.

_Only tell him this from a safe distance._

_If an eagle gives you a feather, keep it safe._

_Remember that hearts can be well hidden,_

_You betray them with your tongue._

_Do not be jealous of your sister:_

_Know that what you have is infinitely better than what she has._

_Remember your name._

_Do not lose hope – what you seek will be found._

_Trust ghosts. Trust those you have helped_

_To help in return._

_Trust dreams, trust your heart, trust your story_

_And trust yourself._

_When you come back, go the way you came._

_Favours will be returned, debts repaid._

_Do not forget your manners._

_Do not look back._

_Ride the wise eagle. You shall not fall._

_Ride the silver fish. You shall not drown._

_Ride the ancient wolf. You should hold tightly._

_There will be hopes riding on your return._"

I stared at him. What in Hades' name was he talking about? Of all the prophecies that I had heard, this one made the least sense.

"Umm…okay," I mumbled. "What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" he replied.

"Whatever you just said."

"I didn't say anything." I realised that he didn't know that he slipped into the future. I told him – and somehow I could repeat every word that he had said.

"That settles it," he said when I'd finished. "I'm coming with you."

"Hold on, haven't we been arguing about this for the last three days?"

"Yes."

"And haven't you been telling me that you're needed more here than anywhere else?"

"Yes."

"So why the hell did you change your mind?"

"Don't you want me to come?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then, now you get your way."

"That's not the point."

"Well, what is?"

"What made you change your mind?"

He sighed. "This prophecy of mine tells me that at some point, you will be left alone. That means you would have someone with you to start with. Secondly," he continued, "You will need help – in case of an emergency." He winked. I was elated. I wouldn't be alone on my journey for…whatever it was.

* * *

**A/N Hi!**

**Another update so soon! Be proud!**

**Please reward my efforts with a reveiw!**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**


	16. Chapter 15

We left early the next day. There were no farewells, no wishes of luck, nothing of the sort. Poseidon and Amphitrite, along with most of the household, had left the night before. They had a war to fight. Adon – who had to turn in every favour that Poseidon owed him to get permission to come along with me – and I had an adventure of a very different sort to attend to.

We had very little with us – only our backpacks filled with (to my horror and disgust) flasks of ambrosia and zip lock bags loaded with squares of ambrosia. Because we didn't have to eat as often as humans, these supplies should last us months, much longer than we needed. I also had a gift from Adon, which would apparently help me towards my goal.

When I first saw it, nerves thrilled through my body.

"Adon, why have you given me a ring?"

"Hey, I spent a the last three years working on that!" Of course – his ability to see the future. He would know why we would need such a thing.

"I'm sure that you have, but why do I need it?" _And what do you mean by giving it to me? _I silently added.

"It will come in handy, I think." He said uncertainly. "Wait – don't you like it?" He looked so forlorn that I felt unreasonably guilty. He ring was absolutely beautiful. It was a web of gold that weaved such a complicated pattern that I didn't know how he made it. Inlayed in the ring were gems of every kind, as small as specs of dust, which added a shimmering colour to it. I shoved it onto the pinky finger of my left hand, where it fit perfectly

"It is beautiful," I said truthfully, and that was the end of that.

Of course, we also had our Locus Magicallus' – Adon had showed me his gem, a small piece of tiger-eye the same colour as his eyes – and a vague sense of where we were supposed to go.

The entrance to the Underworld – where we had to go to find this missing thing – was not able to be found by the living. Once someone died, Hermes, god of travellers and messenger of the gods, took their soul to this entrance. The souls – if they had the right payment – were taken across the River Styx – which I was told was not a physical river, but rather something that only existed for gods and the dead – by Chiron, then passed under the gates of Hades' realm and had to pass Cerberus, the giant three headed dog that was the only security system needed. Then they had to undergo judgement, and the judges decided whether the souls had a good enough life to go to Elysium, the equivalent of heaven, or whether they deserved eternal punishment, and went to Tartarus. Most souls didn't go to either, but are sent to the Fields of Asphodel. For most, life in the underworld is not particularly unpleasant. It is rather like a miserable dream, full of shadows, without sunlight or hope. A joyless place where the dead slowly fade into nothingness.

But all of that was irrelevant, because we couldn't go through that way. There was, however a back way in – or rather, multiple back ways in.

The one that we were going through was – hilariously to me – the very cave that I had been forbidden to go into since I could understand words – which made me wonder how much Keira, my adoptive mother, knew about the gods.

I was about to step through the pool near the throne room to get to the ocean when Adon stopped me.

"Umm…Rhi, I need to ask a favour." He looked uncomfortable.

"Of course, Adon, anything."

"Well…" He hesitated.

"What is it?" I was starting to get a little annoyed now.

"I-can't-breathe-underwater-and-I-need-you-to-loan-me-some-of-your-magic-to-help-me-out." The words slurred as one and I was confused for a moment before I worked out what he was trying to say. I laughed.

"Of course!" I said between my giggles. I concentrated for a moment, instructing the bubbles of air in the ocean to follow Adon's mouth and nose as soon as he stepped into the pool.

"Done," I said. With that, I leaped into the pool. Adon followed behind, bubbles of air floating to his mouth to form one big bubble of air. I giggled.

It felt so good to be in the ocean again. The knots of stress in my back and stomach settled and loosened, although not all the way. I kicked out, surprised at how easy it was – it was as if I had gotten stronger. I looked behind to make sure that Adon was keeping up and saw the impossible – although nothing was impossible now. The gift Adon had given me – my ring – had caused some kind of minor miracle. Where my legs had been was a beautiful shimmering tail, with scales of every colour. I gasped.

_I told you that it would come in handy, _Adon's voice said in my head – he couldn't speak properly. _There is more magic than you know in that ring – just the magic you need. No godling can change shape – even some gods have trouble with it._

I just shook my head, and started swimming towards the Sunshine Coast's famous Kings Beach, and towards an adventure I had only read of in fairytales.

* * *

**A/N Hi,**

**I dunno about this chapter - the mermaid thing was odd, even to me, but still...**

**I'm liking reviews - but I think that some of you are holding out on me. Please, tell me something about my story that you liked or disliked! Please?**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**


	17. Chapter 16

When we got there, it was empty. No-one was there. I had absolutely no idea why.

Then I shivered. It was _cold._ But…how? It was summer a week ago. When I asked Adon, he shrugged and told me that time travels differently for gods than it does mortals.

"Before you came, I had to wake Poseidon up every mortal week or so, otherwise he would sleep for months, sometimes years, while still thinking that only a day had passed," he explained. I felt a chill go down my spine, and shivered again, this time with fear. How long had I been gone for? And…what would Keira and Zeke think? What about Lyn?

My stomach clenched at the thought. They wouldn't think I was dead, would they?

Before I could follow my thoughts any further, a group of people came walking slowly up the beach. I was glad that Adon and I had changed out of the ridiculous togas that we had to wear before we left Atlantis. It would look odd for us to be dressed as ancient Greek people. Not to mention that my toga had barely covered a quarter of my chest, a fact that made me blush at the best of times.

The group came closer, and I saw that they were all wearing black. How odd. It took me a few more seconds, but then I recognised who was leading them, and was stunned to stillness, wasting more precious seconds.

Keira, my adoptive mother, was carrying an urn. My chest seized up. Whose was it? Had my sister, Lyn, died trying to find me? Had Zeke died of the heart problems that had been plaguing him for some time? I would have run towards her to check, but Adon held me back, and was whispering frantically in my ear, but I couldn't here him properly on account of my pulse raging behind my ears. He used a word that sounded wrong in his perfect voice, and pulled me around and kissed me. On the good side – I guess – he distracted me from the people clad in black

On the better side, it was wonderful.

I could tell that he meant to be gentle, but that plan was doomed to fail. Like the first time we kissed, his lips crushed mine, and I met him enthusiastically. When we eventually pulled apart, gasping for breath, the funeral party were nearly upon us. I concentrated on reflecting the light away from us, so that they wouldn't see us, although my head was in a spin – whether from the kisses or the fact that one of my family had died, I didn't know. I couldn't move anyway – Adon's arms were still around me, restricting m movement – so I couldn't run to them.

After they had passed, Adon bent his head to whisper once again in my ear.

"No-one died," he said. I went to protest, but he interrupted me. "The body they found was yours." That one stumped me.

"Um…Adon? I don't know if you noticed, but I am quite alive," I responded vehemently. If he couldn't give me a good reason not to chase after them, I was going to have to kick his arse again, and I didn't want to do that right now.

"Well, they thought that it was your body." He was hesitant, like he didn't want to tell me what had happened.

"Spit it out."

"Okay." He sighed. "Poseidon sent a nymph out to transfigure the body of a dolphin to look like your's. We didn't want them to find you – or to have any hope that you were alive."

As he probably guessed, I was furious.

"What?!? Why the hell would you do that?" I would have yelled, but the last of the funeral goers – who I recognised as my friends from school – were going past, and I didn't really want them to think that they had gone crazy, so I whisper-yelled.

"It was the only way to make the Dark Child think that you were dead as well. That gives you the advantage when you and he have to fight," Adon explained calmly. "When he sees you, he will see a mortal." His words made sense to me, but I wasn't ready to listen to logic. If anything, it made me angrier.

"To hell with that! I should have a say in this!"

"Rhi," he whispered seductively in my ear, almost purring. I had to struggle to maintain my breathing. "You don't really want to be angry at me, do you?" I was suddenly hyper aware of how close we were, how much of our bodies were touching.

"Yes. I do want to be angry at you," I replied, not looking at him. My anger was still there, but only vaguely. He could sense an easy victory.

"Come on, Rhi." His voice came, if possible, closer than before. "Look at me."

I gave up. My eyes were burning with a need to look up, ant when I did, his beautiful golden eyes met mine. I swear, a spark lit between us then. He brought his lips – so slowly! – back down to meet mine. This time, he kept control perfectly, only lightly brushing my lips, teasing. Even so, my heart stopped beating.

"You're not still angry at me, are you?"

"No," I gasped. Why was I angry at him in the first place?

"Good." He let me go, and I slid to the sand.

"Come on, love," he said, helping me up. He held me at arm's distance until I could breathe again – and I remembered why I was angry. I couldn't find it in myself to be angry at _him_, though, so I made a mental note to yell at Poseidon a bit later.

"I want to watch, Adon," I said when my breathing steadied. He sighed, and nodded.

"We have to go that way anyway," he said. We made our way over to the funeral.

* * *

**A/N Hi all!**

**Please, find it in your heart to review. Remember, reviews make the chapters come faster!**

**Bye for now, not forever**

**Maddy**


	18. Chapter 17

We walked over to where the group had gathered, still invisible to their eyes. Keira and Zeke led the group, tears streaming silently down their faces. Behind them, Lyn stood. Her face contorted not with grief, as the rest were, but with a mixture of guilt and some other emotion I couldn't quite place. Was it fear? Anger? I couldn't tell.

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Keira moved to the front and turn to face them all, the urn containing what they thought were my ashes in her hands. She took a deep breath, then another, before starting. When she did, it nearly broke my heart.

"My daughter," she started, but her voice was choked up so bad that she had to stop. She cleared her throat and started again.

"My daughter Rhi was a great kid," she said. "We will all miss her. Sometimes I still can't believe what happened. I wake up in the morning and walk into her room to wake her up, but her bed is empty. Sometimes I see something that reminds me of her, but I don't cry. I smile, sometimes laugh, because to me, she is still alive. Because these things don't happen to normal people, people like me. They are stories on the news, things that happen to other people. And I think that everyone should not mourn her death, but celebrate her life. Think of her as being on an extended vacation, not dead." She opened the urn and took a handful of ashes. She lifted her hand and opened it, slowly letting the ashes leak from her hands and scatter over the ocean. Tears once more streamed down her beautiful face, and I felt trickles leak out of my eyes, starting a trail down my cheeks. Adon's hands around my waist were no longer warm and comforting – they were cold steel, imprisoning me, stopping me from wrapping my arms around the woman who taught me everything I know, who made me who I am.

Zeke stepped forward next. My dad. The person who taught me how to fight back, how to stand up for myself, how to surf, how to gut and fillet the fish that I had caught. He stood, strong and silent, trying to hold back the moisture that threatened to overcome him. He, too, took a handful of ashes and scattered them. He was not a man of many words at the best of times, so now he simply hung his head and muttered, "Love you, kid," before returning to his place.

Lyn was next. She stood, her face carefully blank, and took a look at the people standing around her. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she looked into everyone's eyes before she spoke.

"Rhi, I'm sorry," she began. "I'm sorry that I didn't stop you from going into that cave, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you as you were pulled out to sea." She paused. "I won't forget you, my sister, lost at sea." She scattered some ashes and looked around once more. Her eyes seemed to lock on mine for a moment before they passed me, but I knew that I was just wishing. I wanted to scream out to her, telling her it wasn't her fault, saying that I was fine, that she should stop mourning – or whatever she was doing. But I didn't. I couldn't – I had to save her and everyone here from the wrath of the Dark Child.

One by one, the rest of the people there went up silently, throwing the ashes – my ashes – out to the ocean. All of them – friends, family, and even a few petty enemies – had varying amounts of moisture in their eyes.

Suddenly, I couldn't stand being there. I pulled away from Adon, running to the cave. I heard him coming after me, but I was too fast. I left behind all emotion for a moment, because if I hadn't I would have collapsed into a heap, sobbing. I kept running.

I stopped at the mouth of the cave. Adon stopped behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded, unable to speak for the moment. I didn't want to relinquish my apathy. He brushed his lips against my forehead, sending a thrill of emotion through me, slowly warming my cold heart.

"It'll be ok, love," he whispered. I nodded again, and we entered the cave.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry if you don't like the funeral idea, but I kind of needed this part, so...**

**Please review, and please be nice!**

**Anyways, ill see you all again soon!**

**Maddy**


	19. Chapter 18

My thoughts simmered down as I walked. Keira would be fine. Somehow, I could tell that she and Zeke knew about where I was.

My friends…well, they weren't really friends. They really only felt sorry for me on that first day of school, because I was the loner – I always was, no matter how good at swimming and athletics I was. My only concern was for Lyn. She and I were always inseparable, even when we were younger, and she must have blamed my 'death' on herself. But she didn't look overly grieved at the funeral. In fact, now that I thought about it, she looked guilty and sort of...betrayed? Jealous? I couldn't exactly read those emotions.

I was jolted out of my thought process when Adon stopped stiff in front of me. I waled right into him as he did, and he steadied me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. He hushed me, indicating – although I could barely see in the darkness of the cave – that I should listen. I did.

Faint scratching sounds coming from further in the tunnel. I strained my ears to hear more, but couldn't. I dismissed the sound as rats. I began to creep forward, but Adon stopped e. His magic, glowing a faint gold, outlined his figure – a defence. I pushed my shield out, protecting both myself and him. My heart picked up speed.

Then, so suddenly that I didn't see where it came from, a tall, black cloaked figure rose from the rock, barely ten metres from our feet. The cloak had a deep hood, which covered most of its face. The only things that I could see of its skin were blood red lips, with a pair of fangs protruding from its mouth. I increased the strength of my shield.

"Who are you, and what is your purpose here?" Adon called. The dark figure laughed, its lovely feminine voice rivalling Adon's for beauty.

"I have come for the girl," she purred. "Although you are quite the pretty one, aren't you, Adon?" He took a startled breath.

"Empusa."

"Quite clever, too. Aphrodite and Apollo…quite an interesting combination." She took a deep breath. "An interesting flavour."

I was quite lost. What was this…thing? How did she know us, and what exactly did she want?

"Now, Rhi," the – Empusa? – said. "If you want as little trouble as possible, come with me now." Her voice was seductive, trying to lure me in. I trembled, but stood tall and added a little more strength to my shield, careful not to overdo it.

"No."

"Yes, Kronos's child was right. You are a brave one, aren't you?" She leaned in, pulling her hood back. "But no matter how strong you are, my power has had centuries longer to be honed."

I gasped. This woman was absolutely beautiful, devastatingly so. Her pale skin contrasted sharply with her jet black curls, and her face seemed to shine with femininity. After a few seconds, though, I shook it off. Her terrifying beauty was nothing compared to Adon's.

"Stay away." This was Adon, his voice shaky. I looked at him, surprised to see that he seemed frightened. A memory came back to me then – I was looking up some things for a Mythology assignment, and came upon a site on vampires. The Empusa, Daughter of Hecate, was the Greek version of a vampire, who specifically prayed on young men. I focused my shield around Adon. She laughed.

"I have no business with you just yet, Adon, but I soon will." Her hands shot out suddenly, black light shooting from them towards us. Instinctively, I tried to protect Number One, but that wasn't me, it was Adon. The light around him was more aqua than gold now, and I was entirely unprotected. The blackness came upon me, and –

– I jolted awake, scream on my lips.

"Crystal, be quiet, you'll wake up grandpa!"

* * *

**A/N Hi!**

**I'm sorry that it's so short - I've been woring on a collection of short stories which I may or may not post.**

**Anyways, Reviews are good, even if it is short. Reviews make me write faster!**

**Maddy**

**P.S. By the way, this is not the end**


	20. Chapter 19

I sighed in relief. Only a dream. A nightmare, most of which I couldn't remember anyway. Only three things stuck with me. The name people called me – Rhianna – a sense of having to find something, and a desperate urge to protect something – or someone.

To my surprise, tears sprung into my eyes as that last thought registered into my mind. I shook them off angrily. I was Crystal, not Rhianna. My sister, Shelly, and I lived with our Gramps. Some called us homeless, but we had a home. We might not live in a house, with four walls and a roof, but the cave by the beach was better. Who wanted to live in a stupid house anyway?

I sighed again. I was not going to be able to get back to sleep. I rolled out of the pile of blankets which I slept in and crept out quietly – past Gramps, who was moaning quietly in his sleep – poor man. We tried to take him to a hospital, but hospital bills are expensive. They refused to treat his cancer. He didn't mind, though.

I tried to creep past Shelly, but she heard me. She got up and came out with me.

"Another dream, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Same as before?"

"No…this one was about Gods." She sighed.

"Crys, you need to forget the dreams and live in real life." Was it just me, or did she sound afraid?

"I know, but they seem so real!"

"Why don't you tell me about them?"

We walked down King's beach together as I contemplated, struggling to remember.

"No, they're gone," I admitted finally, frustrated. I shook my head. "We'd better get back now, Gramps might wake up."

"Yeah. You should stay with him tomorrow. He always said you have a healing touch – he always feels better when you're around." I nodded, and we headed back to our cave.

****

Another week passed in the same fashion that it always had – I stayed with Gramps in the morning, then helped Shelly find shells on the beach to make things with and sell at the Sunday markets. Every day Gramps got a bit better. I liked that – he said that it was me, and if I concentrated hard enough, he would get better. Every night I dreamt. Mostly it was flashes from the first dream, but sometimes there was something else, like a flash of gold, or a hawk glaring at me. Sometimes a poem would sound, echoing weirdly in my head. For some reason, I never told Shelly or Gramps about this. Once, a drunk tried to make me believe that I was in danger, that I should take to the ocean. Shelly pulled me away from her, but her words struck something inside me.

On Sunday, Shelly and I went to the markets to sell some of our things. We needed the money for food, although all food seemed tasteless and bland to me. On her lunch break, the same drunken woman tried to tell me about the danger, but the police pulled her away before she could.

I sighed, fiddling with a ring that Mum had left me when she died. Shelly keeps telling me to sell it, but I can't – it gives me comfort. It's very pretty, a web of gold with specs of colour knotted through it. Prettier than the necklace that I never told Shelly about, which had a tiny gemstone on the end of it.

Shelly came back then, and the day continued normally.

When we got back to King's Beach, Shelly and I continued to collect shells from the sand. Some were so beautiful I could not help but stare. They reminded me of something, but I pushed the feeling away. I was sick of dreams and odd memories.

Then I walked over a pile of seaweed, and felt something under my foot. I bent down to see what it was.

A large conch shell was hidden under the seaweed. It had a space at one end which I could fit my lips around, and I wondered if it could be a horn of some kind. I moved over to the ocean, cleaned it, and put it to my lips, still knee high in the water.

I blew through the horn. Nothing happened – it didn't even make a sound. I laughed at the anticlimactic blow, wondering what had made me do that. I placed the shell in my bag and went home to our cave.

****

That night, like al the rest, I dreamt again.

I was standing on the edge of a dark forest, the foliage a deep green. I walked through it, trying to find something – I didn't know what. I heard a noise behind me, turned, but saw nothing.

I kept walking, and I could have sworn that someone – or some_thing_ – was following me, but every time I checked, there was nothing there.

Suddenly, I found myself in a meadow. There, I found what I was looking for. A teenaged boy – beautiful beyond imagine, yet vaguely familiar – was standing in the centre of the field. He stared at me for a moment, before running forward and pulling me into an enthusiastic embrace.

"Rhi," he murmured into my ear, "You're OK." I pulled away from him, startled.

"Who are you?" I asked. I knew I was dreaming, but the scene seemed so real, so confusing. He stepped back.

"Rhi…It's me."

"Who's Rhi?" I felt a thrill at the name, but not enough to jolt me from my sleep. "I'm Crystal." The boy's brows pulled together, first in confusion, then in anger.

"What have they done to you?" My body tensed to run, but, for some unfathomable reason, I wanted to stay.

"I'm dreaming," I said to myself. "I must be. No-one calls me Rhi, except in my dreams."

"Has no-one told you never to discount a dream?" he whispered. "Dreams are quite often true."

Before I could respond, a black cloaked figure appeared in front of us, snarling.

"Leave, Seer," the sexless voice sneered. "You are not wanted here." Something in my mind wanted to discount the accusation, but I was frozen. The Seer growled.

"You leave, Spawn of Kronos," he spat. The figure laughed.

"This is my world. Her mind is mine now," he stated, almost boasting, a smile in his voice. He raised a gloved hand, dark light forming in it, aiming for the Seer, but I – instinctively, stupidly – threw myself between them. The cloaked figure growled and vanished. I turned, but the Seer was gone, and I was left in the field alone and confused.

****

The next day, Shelly was tense, always looking at me – staring really. She was constantly saying my name – Crystal this, Crystal that – but it never really sounded right. I even said it to myself, but again, it didn't feel like mine.

At one point, close to the middle of the day, Shelly called out from the other side of the cave while I was healing Gramps.

"Crystal," she said, "Could you go out and get some water?" I didn't think that she was talking to me, so I ignored her. She came closer to me.

"Crystal!"

"I'm not Crystal!" I snapped, trying to be quite. Gramps was asleep. "My name is Rhi."

"No, it's not." She seemed agitated. "Mother named you Crystal before she died."

"No she didn't!" Despite my best efforts, I was yelling now, but Gramps never woke. "My parents named me Rhia…Rhi-Rhianna!" I stuttered over the name, something in my memory blocking it, but I struggled to break through.

Suddenly, all of my life as Rhi, from when I was little to this point came tumbling out. I gasped as a new memory came.

"_No!" I cried. "NO!_

_The Empusa dragged me, kicking and screaming, while the darkness continued to attack Adon. I pushed more magic to him, all that I could without passing out myself. He was trying to get to me, his face desperate, but my shield was too strong, and – until he was out of danger – he couldn't move._

_Suddenly, everything went black – I had not lost consciousness, but all of the light was gone. I stopped struggling now that Adon was out of sight._

"_Are you going to be a good girl now?" the Empusa growled. I nodded. I was absolutely exhausted from using so much energy – magical, physical and emotional. The Empusa still had to drag me – I couldn't stand._

_When we got there – wherever 'there' was – the Empusa sat me on the ground, then backed away._

_I felt a presence in my mind, trying to fight its way into my thoughts, past my shield. I didn't have enough energy to fight, so I sat and watched, only too late noticing that all of my memories, thoughts and feelings were being wiped away and replaced. I fainted._

The next thing I remembered, I was waking up, screaming, next to Shelly.

I turned to her and she growled. Suddenly – and rather unexpectedly – she burst out of her skin, roaring, turning into my enemy – the Empusa. I sprinted to the mouth of the cave, aiming to dive into the safety of the ocean, but she was too fast. She was in front of me, hand thrust out, and knocked me back. I sat up, gasping for breath, trying desperately to access my magic. Unfortunately, I hadn't had any ambrosia or nectar in the last week, and I was still spent from my last battle with the Empusa. I still searched vainly while trying to dodge the Empusa's attacks. Then, surprise! For I had found a few drops left to fight with. I threw her out of my way telekinetically and again made a mad dash for the entrance. I had barely gotten out when the Empusa flew after me, with wings like a bat's, grabbed me under my arms, and hauled me upwards. I struggled, but her hold was tight, and soon we were above the clouds.

"If you can not remain helpful, you must die."

My breathing increased and I started to get dizzy. I panicked, but couldn't struggle anymore. I was frozen – frozen in fear. I tried to shut my eyes, but the Empusa spelled them open, enjoying my terror.

"Such a pity, dear," she called. "Goodbye!"

Then she let go.

* * *

**A/N I liked this chapter, but somthing seemed off.**

**Please review, it is a long one!**

**Maddy**

**P.S. The next two chapters are written. Reviews make the chapters come faster!**


	21. Chapter 20

I screamed as I fell, trying desperately to gather my thoughts enough to slow myself down, but my brain froze, so overwhelmed by my fear. After I decided that I couldn't stop from falling, I tried to turn my thoughts to Adon – If I was going to die, I may as well die in bliss – but all I could think was _I'm going to die!_

I was drenched from going through the clouds. My throat was burning from my screams. My eyes – still spelled open – were watering from the wind which was picking up dramatically from my speed. Wildly, randomly, I was reminded me of a ride in a theme park I went to which took us up twelve stories in the air and dropped us. I had fainted then. I wished I could now.

In the final seconds before I could see people, I prayed to Hades.

Then I stopped moving. Something was keeping me afloat, barely above the tops of the houses in the area. It took me another few seconds to stop screaming before I twisted gently from side to side, trying to see why in Hades' name I was still alive – although I was grateful for whatever it was.

I felt a cool breeze around my face, separate to the now non-existent wind – and looked up. I was so shocked that I let out a yelp. For a second I wondered if I had actually died.

I had wings.

They were beautiful things, light gold in colouring, with flecks of every other colour scattered through the feathers. When I understood, I smiled. Adon had said that shape shifting would come in handy.

My heart gave a pang to think of him, so I immediately landed myself on the road next to the house I was above – much to the shock of the elderly residence – lost the wings, and followed my instincts to the nearest beach.

****

I grinned to myself as I watched Poseidon's child fall through the clouds. The Child of Darkness would be pleased with me for giving her such a fitting demise – she died of the thing which she most feared. It was a shame to waste her sweet blood – it had been long since I tasted the blood of a Godling – but her fear had given me a different kind of feast.

I opened my mind to call the Dark Child, who would want to know that the only obstacle in Kronos' way had been removed.

_I hope you have good news, Empusa. _The Dark Child's voice was, like always, the same sexless monotone.

_The girl is dead, Master, _I stated. The response was a low chuckle.

_Hurry home, my dear, _the Dark Child purred. _I have missed your company._ The communication ended, and I protected my mind with a sigh.

There were few worse jobs in the world than being the lover of Kronos' evil child.

**A/N Hi all!**

**Sorry if you are confused b this chapter…some POV changing, from Rhi to the Empusa.**

**I was quite disappointed with the amount of reviews for the last chapter. I have decided that shorter chapters get more reviews, so I will try for shorter chapters.**

**Just a reminder…the next chapter has been WRITTEN so more reviews for a faster chapter!**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**


	22. Chapter 21

When I got to the beach – not King's beach, but one of the countless others I had forgotten the mortal name for – it all caught up to me, exhaustion, magic deprivation and heartache. I stumbled across the expanse of sand, then waded up to my knees in the waves, the salty water of my tears mixing with that of the ocean. Silently, I called out, my heart yearning for his presence. I waited.

He found me there, emerging from the waves much as his mother would have all that time ago. He saw me standing there. He moved quickly over to me, wrapping his warm, comforting arms around me, allowing me to bury my head in his chest and weep.

* * *

It was later, in a hotel room payed for by mortal money that Adon had made back at Atlantis that we caught up with recent events. Apparently the shield I had made to protect him had been so powerful that he hadn't even been able to come after me when I was gone. He had been trying to contact me through my dreams – but the Dark Child's power was too powerful for him. He had only managed to succeed after I had opened my mind by blowing through a conch shell and believing that something had happened.

"The only question now is how the Empusa knew were we would be," I said around a mouthful of ambrosia. To Hades with the taste, I was starving for some real energy-food. "I mean, who did we tell?" I swallowed before continuing. "Not Amphitrite, because we thought she would worry. The only person in the room apart from you and I was Poseidon."

"Don't forget Cyrene," Adon muttered. I froze. Cyrene was serving us when the three of us were discussing our destination.

"No," I said, shocked.

"She confessed. One of the deceased Nymphs who serve the underworld, a Shade, gave her a pretty dress in exchange for information," he explained. "She is awaiting your judgement in the prison of Atlantis." I opened my mouth to deny it, to tell Adon that he was wrong, but there was no other explanation. Then I remembered something.

"No, she's not," I said slowly. "She warned me that there was danger. I thought she was a drunk." He shook his head.

"How could she escape prison?"

"I don't know." We sat in silence for a few minutes before my thoughts returned to a more important task.

"Now I've gone and wasted a week we could have spent searching for Hades' missing item. You know we only have two weeks left?" I grumbled. A thought occurred to me. "This is a really stupid question, but has anyone tried to summon it?" I hadn't mentioned it to Poseidon because I thought it was too obvious.

"Well…no," Adon admitted. "The amount of power required to break through the protective charm is massive. Even Hades can't do it, and he made the protection." I thought about that.

"Tell me what it is and I'll try," I said. After all, didn't I have more than the Gods?

"No." His voice was firm. "If this idea doesn't work – and it probably won't – you need to be able to find it by yourself."

"You do it then." He sighed in exasperation.

"Not all of us are children of the Powerful Ones." He used the term for the three sons of Kronos, who each possess twice as much power as the other gods. I considered that. I couldn't do it because we might need a back-up plan, and Adon didn't have the power to summon it. An idea stirred in my mind.

"How about if I give you some of my magic, and you cast the spell?" He looked apprehensive.

"This probably won't work," he warned again. "If it was going to work, they would have done it by now." I shrugged and held my hand out to him, palm up. He sighed again – in resignation – and took it. I smiled and pushed a wave of magic into him. He cringed.

"Are you _trying _to blow my arm off, Rhi?"

"Oops." I went to reduce the amount of magic – it seemed so small to me – but he held out his spare hand.

"It's OK, I can hold it." He screwed up his face in concentration, and I kept supplying him with magic, drop after slow drop, careful not to overdo it. A shape began to form in his free hand, surrounded by a shimmering metallic green-ish colour, as if someone had mixed aqua with gold. It was not at all an unpleasant colour, and I liked it.

"Focus," Adon grunted. I shook myself, focusing. The shape solidified. Sweat dripped from Adon's face.

Then with a bright flash a massive shining blade appeared in his hand. I gasped, dropping his other hand. Instinctively, I knew that the sword was Hades' and the thing that I was supposed to find. Adon opened his eyes.

"I can't believe that worked!" he exclaimed with a yelp. I grinned.

"Of course it worked," I said. "It was my idea, wasn't it?" I looked at the sword. "Um…what is it?"

"This is Hades' Sword of Life and Death," he explained. "This sword is the only weapon that could kill a god."

"No wonder Kronos stole it," I said in awe.

"But what about the prophecy?" Adon asked. "This 'quest' is done."

"No it's not," I said slowly. "We still have to get to the Underworld and give it to Hades."

* * *

I crept back into the cave where Poseidon's Child had been healing Kronos for the last week. The Dark Child would be meeting me here.

The figure standing just inside the entrance of the lair was definitely the Dark Child. I could sense the feelings around the cloak which always covered the youth.

"Empusa," the voice called softly, seductively. "I missed you." I sucked in a deep breath. I had to play my part.

"And I you," I lied. The figure walked towards me silently.

"No, you didn't," the Dark Child said in amusement. "Not at all." A hand pulled out from the cloak and clicked once. The cave immediately transformed into an elaborate bedchamber, decorated in black. I shivered at the power. The Dark Child moved closer, both hands reaching up to pull the ever-present hood back, but turned suddenly. I heard a clatter, and followed the invisible gaze to Hades' sword. It was swathed in a green-ish gold light.

_Focus, _came a smooth, beautiful voice. The Dark Child hissed. I recognised the voice as the Godling, Adon. An image of Poseidon's daughter came into view in the light. Before I could react, the Dark Child flung a hand out, power ready to retrieve the sword, but it vanished. I stared at the empty shelf, stunned. The Dark Child's hand snapped around and hit my cheek with enough force to throw me into the opposite wall.

"You told me she was _dead_!" Another blow landed in my gut, and a third on my nose, snapping it.

"How is it that she is still _ALIVE?!_" A kick thudded on my leg. I cried out, unable to maintain a silence.

"She _was_ dead," I sobbed. The blows stopped.

"Are you questioning me, Empusa?" The voice coming from the cloak was dangerously low.

"N-No, your eminency." I hastened to correct my mistake. I knew that my life depended on the Dark Child's non-existent mercy.

"Good." I was surprised that the Dark Child left it at that, not demanding my life for my mistakes – both the correction and the fact that the girl was still alive. I staggered to my feet, cringing in pain. The Dark Child had turned away from me, now facing the wall.

"If you want a job done properly, do it yourself," the Dark Child muttered.

"What do…" I didn't get to finish. The Dark Child turned on me and rushed at me. I hardly had time to scream before the cold dagger sunk itself into my heart. As my soul was driven to Tartarus, I could hear a dark laugh.

* * *

**A/N Hi!**

**Just letting you know that there is more POV change in this one - again, to the empusa.**

**It was my birthday today, so, to wish me a happy birthday, why not give me some reviews? Please?**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**


	23. Chapter 22

"So, how do you propose we get to the Underworld?" Adon asked. I sat, eyes screwed up in concentration, trying to think. Step one, find the sword. Check. Step two, go to the underworld. That was the tricky one. Firstly, we couldn't take the cave entrance, because the Dark Child knew we would. Secondly, I knew that the prophecy that Adon had foretold had something to do with it – it talked of a river, and which river could it be but Styx – but I couldn't figure out _what._

"Can't you help?" I griped. "After all, you are the seer who foretold it."

"I don't think I was." I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"Really." My voice was sarcastic. "You know, I could have sworn that it was your lips moving and your words coming out."

"My voice maybe, but I always remember my prophecies – even the most insignificant ones."

"Well…I don't see how else this could happen," I argued.

"Listen, what if the three fates needed something to be told?"

"Why would they choose _you _to tell it to?" I asked. "Why not Apollo?"

"Apollo would not have done anything about it without a Council Meeting, and those take months at the earliest to complete. Besides," he added, "You were the one who needed to hear."

"What does it matter if it wasn't your prophecy?"

"It means that you should be able to find the other entrance." I stared at him. I thought – where could another entrance be? I remembered the Prophecy – or maybe it was more like an instruction manual. It said there was a house, one that I'd never seen before. The house had a green door with an odd knocker – an imp. Only one house on the coast had an imp as a knocker. No-one ever went in the house – it was supposed to be haunted. Come to think of it, I'd never actually seen the Haunted House, but I'd heard of it. It was another place Keira forbade me to go.

"What is it?" Adon asked nervously. I realised I hadn't stopped staring at him. I grinned.

"Come on," I said as I rose from the floor. "We have a sword to return."

* * *

I shivered from the chill of the fog that surrounded me. A haunting voice called my name – well, not my name, not Empusa, but the name my body had before she was changed into a beast full of bloodlust – me.

_Maria,_ the voice called, _Maria._

If this was Tartarus – and I wasn't sure it was – then this wasn't too bad. It was cold, yes. It was uncomfortable, yes. But not the kind of evil torture that I had expected. Perhaps I wasn't in Tartarus – maybe I was given the chance to Asphodel. But again, it didn't feel like Asphodel.

_Maria, I call thee. Maria, I summon thee._

"Whose there?" I called. The only way that I knew that name was in the memories of the teenaged girl. I wasn't Maria anymore – I was the Empusa – although I might be dead.

Then I felt something inside of me. A kind of fighting thing, like an argument with myself, but I only controlled one side of the argument. Then, without any warning, Maria was back. This body's soul, returned from the dead. She was groggy, sleepy, but there. I gasped in shock.

_That's right, Empusa, _the first haunting voice whispered. I jolted as I recognised it. _You will have to fight for your body._ The voice laughed.

I was surprised that the Dark Child had bothered with me. I was also surprised that the Dark Child had dropped the disguised voice. I supposed that it would be hard to mask the sexless monotone in the spirit plane. The femininity in her voice rang clearly, and the fog lifted. I saw her face, magnified a thousand times, on the other side of a glass wall. I slowly turned in a full circle. I was in a crystal ball. I recognised this ball – it was always on her desk. I was caged here.

_Wha…what's going on? _Maria stuttered. She felt my presence and remembered that night, the night when she was changed. _You._

I growled. I might have been a toy for Kronos and his child, but I was still the Empusa. I had been strong for many thousands of years, where this human spirit only had very little experience of strength. As well as this, I was still evil. I had no mercy, no humanity. I felt little fear and almost no pain. This human was meek, defenceless, against me. I would first rid myself of this human presence and then escape from this prison.

_You shouldn't underestimate my strength, beast, _Maris hissed. _I have spent two centuries in Tartarus in your place. I know hardship._

She pushed against my mind, trying to gain possession of the body – my body.

_Not yours, _Maria cried. _MINE!_

Then the Dark Child contributed. She melded our spirits, taking two entities and making them one. I screamed in pain as part of my soul was deleted and replaced with a human one. This curse, it was so painful.

It only took a minute. Not even that. I was no longer Empusa, and Maria was no longer Maria – we were one. My memories, my physical qualities and my lust for blood and sex remained, combined with Maria's humanity. She was – had been – sweet, kind, loving and full of human shame and guilt.

I realised something then, in that instant. I still had Maria's and my memories. The pain that filled me then was much more intense than anything I had ever felt before, physical or emotional. I felt so much guilt, so much shame, for every life I had ever taken.

It was the worst thing that could ever happen to me. I was a human and a demon in one.

I sobbed over all of my regrets, while the Dark Child looked down on me and laughed.

* * *

**A/N Hi all! I didn't know if I should reveal the Dark Child's gender, but hey, what the hell.**

**lots of reviews would be appreciated!**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**


	24. Chapter 23

It took us hours to climb Little Mountain, the mountain near the coast on which the Haunted House stood. Even though we were children of the gods, we had some trouble. Neither of us felt comfortable on public transport. Any one of Kronos's spies could be travelling on them, not to mention the Old Monsters which had been called up – not just in the ocean, but on land, too. Of course, we could have flown, but I refused o be subjected to that amount of fear.

I was silent as we climbed. I was feeling tremendously guilty, as well as probably dooming the entire world to a fate worse than death.

Earlier, just as we had started our journey, Adon had stopped in his tracks, gasping. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he interrupted.

"Tell me everything that happened last week," he demanded. Confused but willing to comply, I told him every detail. I didn't get far – only as far as healing the old man I had called 'gramps' – before he growled.

"Fool!" He hissed. I jerked back, hurt and confused. "That old man…didn't you feel anything from him? Even the smallest thing?"

"Fear," I whispered. His face went from fury to regret in an instant.

"I'm sorry, Rhi, but I have to know," he said, his voice softer now. He moved towards me, taking my hands. He wiped a tear from my cheek.

"He was afraid of something," I continued. "Deathly afraid. I assumed it was the cancer."

"He didn't have cancer." I looked up at him. "Think, Rhi! Why would the Dark Child have you healing a man with cancer? He wasn't what you thought he was."

"Of course not," I said. "He wasn't my Grandfather any more than the Empusa was my sister."

"Actually…"

"Spit it out."

"He was."

"Was what?" Adon sighed.

"He was your grandfather."

"Thanks so much for clearing that up," I said sarcastically. He shook his head.

"Think, Rhi!" He repeated. "Who is the only person, god, titan or otherwise, who the Dark Child would want to heal?" I gasped as it hit me.

"Kronos."

"Yes."

"But…That doesn't make any sense!" I had exclaimed. When he had looked at me in a confused sort of way, I had said, "Why would he be afraid?"

"Who wouldn't be, with an enemy as powerful as you?"

Then I had turned and started up the mountain, to upset to even check and see if Adon was following.

* * *

**A/N Hi all!**

**Sorry about the short chapter…I'm sick and overloaded with work right now.**

**Remember, reviews make the story go faster!**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**


	25. Chapter 24

When we finally reached the House, Adon and I paused, unsure of what to do next.

"Maybe we should camp out here and rest for a night," Adon suggested. I nodded, still to ashamed from healing Kronos to talk to him. He reached out to stroke my face, to comfort me. I cringed away, but he still reached, hooking his fingers under my chin and forcing me to look at him. I averted my eyes. He didn't deserve a traitor like me.

"Rhi, it's not your fault," he began, but I cut him off.

"Yes it is, Adon," I snapped, finally looking at him, my flaming eyes locking on to his sympathetic ones. "Because I went and got myself captured, and I wasn't strong enough to fight off the Empusa or the Dark Child when they entered my mind and took over, and I couldn't see through their illusions. Now, because of me, the whole world will suffer." I took a breath to keep going, but he put a hand over my mouth gently.

"That's not actually what I Saw, love," he said. I looked at him in a confused sort of way. "I didn't See that the world was doomed because of your mistake. I saw Kronos rise. I can't See much more than that at the moment."

"So I might not have destroyed the world?" I whispered.

"No, love." I sighed in relief. Now that that was over, I could get on with this stupid quest.

"Why can't you See at the moment?" I asked.

"There are too many decisions to be made at the moment for me to be able to foretell the outcome of the coming war," he explained. "The fate of the world is at a crossroads, with everything depending on you."

"Yeah, no pressure or anything," I muttered. With that, the two of us set up camp and made preparations for the start of the journey tomorrow.

* * *

I watched grimly as Kronos poured over a bowl filled to the brim with living fire, scrying. My father had gained so much power since that annoying ocean-child had healed him – a feat which even I couldn't achieve. He growled at something he could see, before placing the bowl to the side of the bed he was confined to and lying back on the pillows.

"What is it, lord?" I murmured. He never allowed me to call him 'father'.

"Poseidon's child is on her way to Hades." I furrowed my brow in confusion. I thought we had all entrances covered, but I didn't say anything for fear of the weak Titan in front of me.

"You said that she would be dead before you allowed her near the Underworld with that sword." There was no emotion in his voice except for cold calculation.

"Lord, I had all entrances to the Underworld guarded," I said quietly, my voice equalling his.

"Did you think of the House?" What was he talking about? I shook my head, not daring to say anything.

"There is a house on top of Little Mountain, which was enchanted long ago as a gift to Persephone, Hades' wife, so that she could come above ground whenever she wanted, rather than only once every six months. Spirits haunt the house." It took me a moment to remember the Haunted House. When I thought I was mortal, my friends and I had snuck out to the house, daring each other to get close to it. I knew that Rhianna had never been to that house before – how could she know about its enchantment? Even I didn't.

"I will go after her myself, lord," I said confidently She and I were long overdue for a one-on-one confrontation.

"No, you won't," Kronos said thoughtfully. "Send the Gorgons."

* * *

The next morning, Adon packed up camp while I practiced with my weapons, the only thing that didn't come naturally to me. I didn't want to at first, until Adon pointed out that some monsters couldn't be defeated with magic. When we had finished, we headed towards the wooden fence.

"How do we get in?" Adon asked. I shook my head. There was no gate in the fence, and it was too high to climb over.

"We could fly, I guess," I said reluctantly. I focused, calling my wings into existence, while Adon swathed himself in golden light. We rose steadily, but the higher we got, the higher the fence rose, using some kind of protection spell. Adon and I quickly gave up on reaching the top and glided back down to earth.

"What now?" Adon grumbled.

"Maybe you should try to think of something!" I snapped.

"It's your quest, Rhi." I sighed, then remembered the Prophecy.

"I am such an idiot," I cried. Before Adon could ask what I was talking about, I walked up to the fence and said "Please?" It shrunk down to a normal size, and a gate came into view. I grinned triumphantly as I opened the latch on the gate and it swung open. I turned to Adon overcome with my success, but his face was ashen. I twisted, but Adon grabbed my arm.

"Don't look at them," he whispered frantically.

"What?"

"The Gorgons found us."

* * *

**A/N Hi!**

**This chaper moved really fast. Sorry about that! I don't have much time to write at the moment - stupid assignments - so I have to cram everything together.**

**I hope you liked the POV change - not Empusa this time, but the Dark Child.**

**Reviews, reviews, a kingdom for a review...or not...**

**Until next time!**

**Maddy**


	26. Chapter 25

I resisted the urge to spin around and see what I was facing. I had to trust Adon with the fact that I wasn't supposed to look at the creatures – whatever they were.

"What are Gorgons?" I asked in a whisper. He looked only at me, about to answer, when a strange hissing laugh came from behind me.

"Child," the feminine voice said. I nearly looked back at her, but resisted the compulsion. "We are the most beautiful of all monsters. We were born the prettiest mortals, and now are more magnificent than before. We are those spited by Athena in jealousy, but still bested by none in exquisiteness." I peeked back at Adon.

"What are Gorgons?" I repeated. The woman behind me sighed.

"Think Medusa and her sisters, Stheno and Euryale," he replied. Only one name rang in my memory. Medusa – all I could really remember of her story was that she seriously pissed off the goddess of wisdom, Athena, and was turned into some really weird creature with snakes for hair and a look that could kill – literally. She could turn flesh to stone with a single look. I was guessing that her sisters were the same.

"We have been sent by the Lord of Darkness and his child to turn you to stone and take you back to him." This voice was different to the first – higher in pitch, with more hissing.

"Silence, Stheno," the first voice snapped.

"Leave her be, Medusa," a third voice – who must have been Euryale – whispered. I startled at her voice – it was harsher, more like an animal's. "These godlings will not live to report to the Olympians."

"Let's get to it," Stheno said excitedly. She sounded younger than the others. If I was any judge, I would say that Medusa sounded like the oldest.

"Snap out of it," Adon whispered, pinching my arm slightly. I jolted. I was so intrigued with the monsters that I had almost looked at them directly. I'd even forgotten that Adon was there.

"What do we do?" I was panicking slightly. This was, after all, the first time I'd had to fight blind.

"Heracles fought Medusa by looking at her reflection through a shield," he mused.

"And that helps us how?" He was about to answer when I heard the sound of the Sister's approach. I instinctively turned, but remembered to close my eyes just before the Gorgon behind me could look into them. Adon gasped. I whirled back to him, hissing in horror at what I saw.

His face was ashen again, expressionless. His eyes were wide, but not gold anymore – they were grey, like stone. Slowly, the rest of his body followed. I screamed incoherently in fury and pain. Unthinking, I turned to the Gorgon who dared to harm _my _soul mate. She giggled. I saw, briefly, shapely, green body and a writhing mass of snakes atop a pretty face before her eyes locked on to mine.

* * *

**A/N Hi**

**Sorry (again) for the short chapter...i have writers block at the moment, but it will clear soon (i hope)**

**I know the story is confusing at the moment, so any questions that the readers might have would be welcomed (hint hint). Seriously though, I don't bite...much...**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**


	27. Chapter 26

The only thing I could think about was how wonderfully beautiful those eyes were. They flickered every colour eyes could be – first sky-blue, then cat-green, then hazel flecked with gold, then the beautiful hawk-yellow I knew so well – within the space of a second. They hypnotised me in such a way that I couldn't move. Everything I knew slowly left my head, drained away. The only thing that mattered was those eyes.

I could feel the tips of my fingers and toes go cold and hard. I was dimly aware of what was happening, but I couldn't find the part of me that cared. My thoughts centred around those eyes. When a voice sounded in my head, telling me to stay still, it was only natural that I should obey it. I could feel the cold stretching out, reaching for the rest of my body, travelling along my bloodstream.

All of this occurred within a few seconds.

I vaguely heard a cry around me. I thought stupidly about looking around, but decided not to. The eyes, the only things in the world, were more important. I despised the thing that distracted me from their beauty. The ice moved closer to my heart.

"No, Stheno! Don't!" a voice sobbed. I hazily noticed that the voice was Medusa's.

And then, horror of horrors, the eyes looked away! As the beauty redirected itself, my grasp upon whom I was returned to me, and I gasped in revulsion. How could I have fallen under that spell so easily?

Before I could do anything, a strong pair of hands gripped my arms, holding them tightly to my side. I squirmed, trying desperately to free myself, but to no avail. I noticed that the hands on my arms were a pale green.

I squeezed my eyes shut, then tried to access the source of my power, but my Locus Magicallus wasn't touching my skin – it was hanging on its chain, resting gently on my shirt. I couldn't use my magic without it. I thanked the gods for my eyelids – they were the only thing that stopped the gorgon from petrifying me.

"Look at me," a voice said. I could tell from the way that she pronounced her words that she was Medusa. I almost opened my eyes, but resisted the hypnotic pur.

"Look at me!" _No!_ I screamed to myself, trying to refuse her order, but it was as if my brain was completely separate from my body. My last remaining defence, my eyelids, reluctantly fluttered open. Another gaze locked on mine, but this one was different from the first. There was no spell behind it, and no insane desire to keep looking crippled me. The eyes weren't flickering so manically this time. They did change, but it seemed more natural. I could take in the whole expression of this gorgon.

Something about her face was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. Her eyes changed colour in time with her expression – first a searching bright blue, then a surprised deep green, and then, surprisingly, a _very _recognizable joyful aqua – _my _aqua.

"The fates said that you would come," she whispered. "I have awaited you, daughter."

* * *

**A/N Shocked? Horrified? (I know I am) Or just bored? What are your thoughts?**

**Okay, I know that this is short. And has taken a long time to write. And is _really _unexpected. Sorry!**

**Honestly, after staring at the computer screen for hours waiting for something miraculous to jump out at me, I just started typing random things - and this chapter practically wrote itself.**

**Anyways, I have some more ideas that have come from this - and for those of you who are fans of the Empusa/Maria, she/they are coming back soon!**

**Until next time,**

**Maddy**


	28. Chapter 27

"No," I said. Medusa looked hurt for a second, but then smoothed her expression out – joyful once more.

"Of course you are m daughter," she said, almost to herself. "I carried you for nine months, I went through an excruciating labour with you, and your father–" she scowled, "– took you away from me. And you favour me. Your eyes, the shape of your face, your _power_…"

"No!" I realised that she was right, but I was in denial, I guess. Amphitrite and Poseidon loved each other, and Medusa was a monster. How could she be my mother?

"Shall I tell you the story, daughter?" Despite myself, I was curious. How would she explain this one? "Yes, I think I shall," she murmured.

"Once, many thousands of years ago, I was mortal. My three sisters and I were princesses of the kingdom of Athens. I was the most beautiful of all. My pride was my long, beautiful hair. I had many suitors.

"Then the contest of Athens came – Poseidon and Athena each gave the town a gift, to determine who would be the patron for the city. Athena won, of course, but my eyes were full of Poseidon. He was all I could have wanted in a man. He was strong, handsome, and incredibly rich in power. You may think of me as shallow, but that was how royalty worked.

"He saw me then. His eyes found mine, and he smiled at me. When he came to mingle with the audience – a task which he must have hated – he slipped me a glowing note. I read it and grinned. He wanted me to meet him at the temple near the palace at midnight. It was incredibly romantic.

"When I went to the temple that night, I fell deeply in love with him. I was so preoccupied with _us _that I didn't notice that it wasn't his temple. As you might already know, that was the first night that we made love, although later the muses told everyone that I was raped.

"When Athena found out that we had decimated the purity of her temple, she was furious. Poseidon was untouchable, him being a god, but I was not. She spited me and my sisters, turning our beautiful hair into snakes and making sure that anyone we looked at would turn to stone. She changed our blood, so that one side of our body contained a terrible poison, whilst the other contained the cure to all poisons and disseises.

"The four of us were devastated, but at least we had some company. We all told each other stories from the past. We all worried about Achlys's baby – she was pregnant, and the child was due soon.

"Not long after, we found out that Perseus was after me, to protect his mother. My sisters insisted that I fled, and they fought him without me. Perseus was only expecting to see three gorgons anyway, because Athena did not want to advertise that she had basically killed a pregnant woman - Achlys." Her voice changed, and seemed aged with grief.

"Achlys died in my name. No-one could tell that it wasn't me, we all looked identical to mortals, and the gods really didn't care enough to tell them. We couldn't even kill him in revenge – Athena had made him invisible. Stheno, Euryale and I grieved for many, many years.

"Poseidon and I continued with our affair soon after that. We had learned how to control ourselves, and didn't turn people into stone unless they deserved it, so Poseidon was safe. He made me feel so…special. Like we were the only people in the world.

"And then I fell pregnant with you, not two decades ago." She smiled at me. I felt cold inside – not turn-to-stone cold, but still cold.

"Once Poseidon found out, he persuaded the Olympians to make us not monsters, but revenge goddesses. He had heard a prophecy that said that our child – you – would fight against a great evil, and he wanted you to be a godling, not a monster-spawn. They agreed." She took a deep breath and paused for a moment. I didn't respond.

"Please tell me," she begged, "What are you thinking?"

* * *

**A/N Hi!**

**Be proud of me: 2 chaps in as many days. I thought about shortening Medusa's story, but really, it kind of matters.**

**Empusa will be in the next chapter!**

**Ok, I have said it many more times than I need to, but please, find it in your hearts to review. Make me happy.**

**Maddy**

**P.S. anyone near the Sunshine Coast should stay off the roads - I have a licence, and I'm not afraid to use it!!!**


	29. Chapter 28

"_Please tell me," She begged, "What are you thinking?"_

"I think I believe you," I whispered. "But…" I hesitated, not wanting to offend a powerful demoness.

"Go on," she urged. I swallowed.

"But I feel kind of ashamed," I finished, my eyes on the ground. I held my breath. To my surprise, however, Medusa laughed.

"Of course you are," she said as I looked back up at her. "Who wouldn't be? But trust me when I say this, Rhianna Delyazure," I started. No-one knew my middle name, except Lynn, Keira and Zeke. It wasn't even on my birth certificate. She continued in spite of my surprise. "I am no monster. Almost seventeen years past I was named a goddess. In fact, you can thank me for a great amount of your power."

"How is that?" I asked, curious in spite of myself.

"Whilst gods are talented in that they have an array of different things that they may do with their powers, they lack the strength of a demon. I'm not a demon," she added hastily, seeing the look on my face, "but the fact remains that my sole power of turning people to stone is stronger that of the multiple powers of the gods put together. Because of this, you have inherited many talents from your father and a vast amount of strength from me." I nodded. I could understand this. Strangely, I was feeling more comfortable with my heritage.

I looked around briefly, noticing as I did that the other two gorgons had left quietly. I shivered as I realised how silent they had been. Then my eyes travelled over the statue that was Adon. I froze. Adon. How could I have forgotten? I let out a strangled sob, the grief overwhelming me.

"He isn't gone, child," Medusa whispered softly. I felt something deep inside me, an odd mixture of anger and reluctant hope.

"Bring him back, then." My words came out hoarse, no doubt a result of my throat tightening in anguish.

She hesitated. "Um…"

That did it. I turned on her as my anger won out.

"_Bring him BACK_!" I shrieked.

"I can't exactly," she whispered. The snakes that were her hair drooped as her eyes turned a dismayed dull grey. Her sorrow only made me angrier.

"How do I get him back then?" I demanded.

"His soul is with Hades – all of the statues' souls go to him," she said, not looking at me. "He will not give up your boy's soul easily – you must trade something important with him. Then bring his soul back here and place it in the statue."

I spun slowly back to Adon. "Don't worry," I whispered to him, not caring if he couldn't hear me. "I'll bring you back safely." I caressed his face once and took Hades' sword from his stone hand. This would be what Hades would get in exchange for Adon. I would keep it otherwise. I took my pack form the ground beside him – where it had dropped in the fight – and went towards the Haunted house, not looking at the gorgon that remained. _She may be my mother by blood, _I said to myself, _but she's no better than a demon._

"Wait." Medusa grabbed my arm. I looked pointedly at her, then at my arm. She let go. Wise of her.

"As a vengeance goddess, I demand a payment for my services," she said quietly. "The Dark One and his daughter gave me a soul. She will be glad of the freedom. Could you take her?" I thought about it for less than a second before nodding. The poor girl had probably been caught up in a god's affairs.

"Thank you," Medusa murmured. She took a glass globe from a pocket in her robe – which was grass-green – and smashed it on the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared, and when it cleared, I gasped in shock.

The Empusa cringed away as she glanced up at me.

**A/N Hi!  
I told you the Empusa was coming back! Although Rhi doesn't know she is part human…**

**I honestly wasn't sure if Rhi's reaction to Adon was enough…but I'll work on that.**

**For those of you who are mentally yelling at me for being slow with the updates, I was camping at a place with no internet connection, and I got back LATE last night.**

**Lastly, I have decided that I will no longer pester you about reviews. If you want to review, you will.**

**Until next time,**

**Maddy**

Page 4


	30. Chapter 29

I tensed, watching, waiting for an attack, but the Empusa just sat there, her arms wrapped around her knees. She didn't even look at me again.

"Medusa, what is the meaning of this?" I barked. The Empusa flinched at the harshness of my voice. The gorgon knelt down and wrapped her arms around the shivering vampire.

"She isn't Empusa anymore," Medusa explained quietly. "The dark child united the body's original soul with the demon inside of her – she has the worst curse laid upon her."

"So…she is a mortal again?" I asked, confused.

"Worse. She is a demon with a mortal soul." I baulked. What torture that would be, if the original soul was good. I sensed that if what Medusa was saying was true – and it seemed that it was – the girl in front of me would no longer be a threat.

"Can she heal?" I whispered.

"Perhaps. If the two souls – mortal and demon – can be separated." She looked up. "Hades might be able to do it." I sighed. Great, another favour I had to ask my uncle.

"What is your name?" I asked the trembling woman. She swallowed.

"I am Maria. No wait," she paused, a pained look on her face. "Am I Maria or Empusa?"

"What would you prefer?"

"Food, food. I'm starving." She stopped and wailed. "No! I can't eat! I won't end someone else's life!" She collapsed in on herself, sobbing. I looked to Medusa for help, but she was gone. I did the only thing I could think of, though I couldn't believe that I was as stupid as to do it.

I knelt beside her carefully, not making a sound. I drew my belt-knife from its sheath. The Empusa winced when I did – it was made in the Cyclopes forges under the deepest part of the ocean, where the water got so hot that it boiled, and there was only a thin layer of earth between the magma and the ocean. This blade, small as it was, could cut through ever a god's flesh, and was made to slay demons.

I took a deep breath before pressing the blade onto my palm. Even though I only pressed lightly, blood started the ooze from the cut. I was momentarily distracted by the odd colour of my blood – it was as if someone had mixed pale green, blood red and shimmering gold together. The Empusa turned her head, her nostrils flaring. She looked at my hand hungrily. I offered it to her, and she pressed her perfect lips to the deep cut.

I could feel when she started to drink. It began as a small, painless tug. Her eyes flickered to me hesitantly. When I smiled gently at her, the feeling changed to a painfully strong pull. I could feel myself getting faint as she pulled more and more blood from me. My heart pounded at double its normal tempo in an effort to keep distributing blood. I heard a high-pitched shriek, and it took me a few moments before I realised that it was mine.

Just before I blacked out, I felt my heart shudder.

**A/N Hello!**

**Be proud! Another chapter so soon!**

**Okay, this chapter was odd to me, but I liked Maria/Empusa's sort of schizophrenic personality**

**By the way, the fate's prophecy will still go ahead. Don't be worrying about that.**

**Anywhoo, I have to go help my little brother with his new video game.**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**


	31. Chapter 30

I didn't know what was going on. After the Dark Child put my soul into a monster – or given me a human soul, I couldn't tell which – she had left me in my crystal prison. She had come once or twice, to taunt and torture me. Once, she brought a human man – his blood smelt so beautiful after the time of hunger! – and told me to eat. I was about to drain him dry, but his face, it was horrified. The human part of me had reeled in repulsion, and I had shuddered away from him. My hunger had persisted.

Then, some time after that, my prison had started moving. I had scrambled, trying to find purchase on the hard, smooth crystal. A curiously beautiful green face had peered in, and then said something in a voice muffled by my prison walls, and was answered by another muffled voice. The voices seemed to come to an agreement, and I was lifted into a grass-green fabric.

The green-faced woman – probably a gorgon – had carried me a long way before stopping. There were some murmured voices coming from outside of the crystal ball, and then some kind of a fight. I didn't pay much attention. I was getting weaker and more confused by the second. I couldn't remember exactly who – or what – I was. I couldn't remember much of anything, except that I was ravenously hungry and parched at the same time.

Suddenly, I had been lifted and thrown, the prison ball shattered under some kind of pressure, and I was free. Which would have been great, if I had enough strength to move.

Someone had barked out a few questions at me, and I'd recognised the voice as the Ocean Child. I had felt sorry for her, thanks to the now-present human emotion. She had no idea what the gods planned to do with her power. I had answered her questions as best I could, but I didn't really hear them, nor did I hear the words coming out of my own mouth.

_Food, food, _I had thought longingly, before I remembered that I couldn't eat without taking a life. I refused to do that. The stupid human part of me was self-sacrificing and pure, caring nothing about herself, whilst the monster part was too ashamed of itself from the human emotions to be of any help. I let out a wail of anguish, and sobbed.

The Ocean Child was next to me, crouching, with a demon-killer in her hand. I had cringed away from it instinctively, even though I had wanted a quick end – starving to death was on the end of my ways-I-want-to-die list, right between being burnt alive and staked through the heart.

Then unexpectedly, she had closed her eyes, taken a deep breath and cut herself, before offering her hand, with it's oddly coloured blood, to me. I looked at her, confused, but when she put it so close to my mouth, I couldn't resist. I had promised myself in the brief second before I guzzled that I would only take a little.

That was before I had tasted the flavour. She smelled like a godling, which are the sweetest of all, but the taste! It had been unlike anything I had eaten before, in human form or vampire form. I could detect each of the flavours – she had the slight bitterness of the Demon, combined with the unbearably sickly-sweet taste of a god and the almost savoury taste of the human, all mixed up. I had briefly wondered at her heritage – What could combine all three? – when the power had hit me.

Blood and power, they were one and the same. The gods and demons could not live without power, nor could they live without blood. Blood depends on power and power depends on blood. Even mortals have a certain amount of power in them, even if it was miniscule compared to the gods. The sole reason we vamps sucked the blood out of mortals and even gods and demons when we could was because of the power – or life-force – that was in the blood. That was what I had taken from the god-child. If she lived, she would replenish her power, but I could not, and so I drained more and more. The amount of power in the ocean-child was enough to sustain me for years – more than anything I could have gotten from anywhere else!

I had been so caught up in the beautiful taste and power that I had almost didn't missed it when she shrieked. I had almost not noticed when she blacked out. I did notice, however, that her heart shuddered. I remembered the feel from countless other victims – she was close to death. In any other victim, at any other time, I would have regretted this shudder because it would have meant that the flow would stop soon. When I had drained the godling, I had felt viciously, brutally guilty and horrified. I had immediately stopped, difficult though it was, in order to preserve her life as she had preserved mine.

Now I looked closely at her as those memories came rushing back to me. She was so pale that at first I thought that she was already dead, until I saw the shallow rising and falling of her chest. I hurried to her pack, hoping to find ambrosia and nectar to revive her – if I could do that, she would be fine, able to regenerate quickly. I opened the pack, but cried in dismay. The ambrosia and nectar there had been poisoned with some kind of energy-drainer that was only known to certain people. I hastened back to her, thinking quickly. There was only one way I could save her now.

I glanced at her. Her breath was coming slower, and soon she would die of blood loss. If I gave her the ambrosia and nectar, it would sap what little strength she had left, hanks to the poison. If I left her, she would die. I took a deep breath. The monster and human sides of me were working in synchronisation for once, struggling to remember the ancient spell that the Empusa who had changed me had taught. It was nearly a lost art, not used since the beginning of time, but I might be able to do it.

There was a reason that we only preyed on men. Any woman who lost all of her blood to one of us would inevitably become one of us, but there was a way to have her be her still, but have few characteristics of an Empusa, so long as she hadn't lost all of her blood. Not like me – I was two creatures and two souls mashed together. She would be one whole entity, still with her godliness and power, still with her blood and vulnerability, but she would be dependant on my still, unmoving blood for months, perhaps years. I bit my lip, undecided.

Then her heart fluttered, nearly to its last beat, which moved me into action. I knelt, grabbed her dagger and pushed it into my thumb. I had to squeeze to move my blood, which did not run easily, out of my body. When I had a few drops, I opened her mouth gently. I chanted a quick, half forgotten incantation, before murmuring a desperate prayer to Hecate, goddess of demons, and shoving my now-bleeding thumb into the godling's mouth.

Her eyes snapped open, and she started to drink. I continued the incantation, let her drink for a few seconds, then pulled my hand out of her mouth. She sank back, her eyes closing, and I could do nothing but hope until she awoke.

**A/N Hi all!**

**I was really surprised at the turn that this chapter took, but as I wrote this, I figured out where I was going to go next and what would happen closer to the end. Also, I now know that there will probably be a sequel.**

**I was also impressed at the length of this chapter!**

**And finally, I realise that it must be a bit confusing. This is Empusa's POV, from the time that she was in the prison until the time that Rhianna fed her. Um…I don't mind answering questions, if I can.**

**Until next time!**

**Maddy**


	32. Chapter 31

After I fed the Empusa – an act which, in my last moments, seemed stupid – I drifted. Ironic, really, seeing as the last time I drifted, I thought I was going to die. I was dying now, I could feel it. I was so weak that even maintaining thought was hard.

I thought about my journey so far. I thought about _why _I was dying. A god, my father, had said that the gods' lives depended on me winning a battle, and the mortals depended on the gods' lives. Now that I thought of it, weren't the gods immortal? From what I had learned, the only thing that could kill the gods' was the sword that I had at my hip. I had taken it from the Dark Child; wasn't that enough? What more did they expect? Of course, I would have returned it to Hades, had I lived. It was rightfully his, and he would need it in the coming war with the titans. Perhaps I could still return it, if I died.

After that, my thoughts turned to Adon. It was painful, thinking him dead, but I knew that I would try to free his soul. He was a statue now, but I would change that, if I, by some miracle, could persuade Hades without being able to offer anything in return. I thought of his perfect golden eyes, and his lovely voice – not to mention his ruggedly handsome looks and well-built body.

I stopped thinking of him when it pained my already struggling heart to do so. I resolved to not thinking anything at all until I died. Just as I thought that, I began to wake up. I wasn't dying? Then I realised why – I heard a frantic, familiar voice.

"Hecate, Goddess of us, your demons, hear my prayer," the Empusa said, after chanting something that sounded Latin. "Give my blood and therefore my gift to this child of Poseidon. Allow her to live a life never granted to our kind. Let her be one of us, yet not of us. Allow her to retain her soul, her innocence, and her essence. Please, Hecate, grant this, the one wish of your daughter, so I might retain a companion." She drew a deep breath. Then she put her thumb in my mouth. Her blood flowed groggily, reluctantly, onto my tongue. I reeled at first in disgust, but then realised how sweet it was, and how it made me feel much, much more powerful. All too soon, however, she pulled it out, making me go weak again. I sank back peacefully.

Then all hell broke loose – in my mind, that is. A million voices rang out, some in approval, some in momentous outrage. I yelled with them, trying to make them get out of my head. Who were they? What were they doing here?

Then they all turned their voices on me, telling me who _I _was, what _I _was doing here. A few tried to invade my body and push me out – much like what might have happened to the Empusa – Maria – when she was changed. It dawned on me that perhaps she was trying to change _me. _

All of a sudden, the battle in my mind became much, much more intense. Every person, thought or thing, whatever they were, fought for dominance over my mind and body. I had to fight so fiercely to protect myself that I knew that I wouldn't last long.

I tried so hard to keep them from the inner part of my mind. Right now, they were in the foyer, or on the front lawn. I didn't want them in the rest of my house. I was too afraid that they would destroy it.

I fought more and more, but in vain. The lot of them battered and battered, until my defences, weak as they were now, shattered. I cringed as the voices poured into my mind, going through all of my memories, bombarding me with theirs. I quickly lost track of … everything.

With a flash, I was no longer observing the gathering invasion as a distant person; I was walking in with it. I called out questions – Who was I? Where was I? –but my voice was lost among many, and my space was no longer my own. I wondered with the others, not myself anymore, trying to figure out what was happening. I felt like I should be doing something, or going somewhere. I needed to remember something, but I couldn't.

As I went through, realised how odd the place I was in was. It was like a huge maze, with walls twisting and turning everywhere, only they weren't really walls. They were mirrors, or something similar. Each time I looked through one, it was like seeing and hearing something from a T.V.

The first one I looked in looked at first like the image of a friendly woman's face; it was comforting and semi-familiar. She said something I couldn't hear, and pointed. The image moved, and I saw the beach, and the stretch of ocean beyond it. The landscape bounced closer and closer, as if I was running towards it, but I was motionless.

Before I could see the end of the mini-movie, a gaggle of people pushed me to the next one. It was sort of similar, only a different face, and a smaller beach. In the third one, there was sound. The face said, _Look, darling, see the waves? They are calling you! They want you to play!_

Then the fourth one was different. The image was one of a wall, shimmering in all different colours, and not only did sound come with this one, but feeling to. This image made me feel warm, comfortable, and loved. I heartbreakingly beautiful voice was saying something.

"_Remember your name_."

The last one in the isle was exactly the same, as if only a second had passed, but the voice said something different.

"_Trust dreams, trust your heart, trust your story_

_And trust yourself._"

Something jolted. Those last words made me feel something – they echoed in the space around me. All of the others looked around, startled, trying to find the source of the echo. I was struggling to understand what it meant – why was _this _repeated?

"_Remember your name."_

What was my name?

I suddenly needed to get to the centre of the maze. I ran hard and fast, shoving the protesting crowd this way and that, trying to make sense of the curves and twists. I payed no more attention to the images and movements of the mirrors, only the way ahead of me. Twice I slammed into a dead-end and had to retrace my steps. A few times I had sensed that the way I was going was wrong, but I don't know how, or why. I followed whatever instincts I had left.

"_Trust your heart"_

What did that mean? Was trusting my heart like trusting my instincts? I kept running for the centre.

"_Trust your story"_

My story? What was my story? Were those images mine? I shot down a left turn, skidding to a halt. I had found the heart of the maze.

"_And trust yourself"_

With that the echoing stopped. It seemed like every wonderer in this strange place had ended up here. We were all staring at the pulsing, twisting, glowing orb of light suspended in front of us above a podium. It was the most beautiful colour I had ever seen, a kind of aqua that was the colour of an ocean on a clear day. As I watched, it changed to a darker green, like seaweed, and then a bright sky blue. Everyone stared in awe of its beauty. Someone climbed the three steps to the podium slowly, a hand reaching out to touch it, but on contact, she screamed and disintegrated.

I felt compelled to follow her up, feeling the need to be tested by this beauteous thing. A few others seemed to feel the same as me, but they all went out the same way as the first one. Screaming.

Despite this, I felt the need to go up. I walked very slowly, step by lingering step, until I was in front of the orb. I reached out and placed my palm gently on the ball of light. Something sizzled, but otherwise nothing happened. I leaned harder on it.

Then, with a flash so sudden and bright that everyone was blinded, the Orb consumed me. With another flash – inwardly, this time – I knew who I was. I dispelled the intruders happily.

I was Rhianna, Daughter of Poseidon and Medusa.

**Hello again!**

**This chapter was confusing again, I understand. We are back in Rhi's POV, where we will stay for a while.**

**I'm sorry about the whole 'change in style of writing' thing – it is just something that happens to me. If I am reading Shakespeare, my style will be more flowery and long winded, but if I am reading Twilight, it will become more modern and with more feelings. Anyways, sorry about that!**

**Until next time,**

**Maddy**

Page 6


	33. Chapter 32

I felt myself returning to consciousness. I felt the sun on my face and the rocks in my back. I also felt very thirsty. Unbearably thirsty. I groaned, and my eyelids fluttered open, only to slam shut as the sunlight burned them. I reached for my pack, which should have been beside me, to find some nectar – I was well used to the taste by now – but it wasn't there. I opened my eyes more cautiously, squinting against the light. I sat groggily.

"Thank the Gods that you're awake!" a familiar voice exclaimed, relieved. My head snapped around my eyes adjusting to see the figure of the Empusa next to me. I leapt up, only to fall to the ground again in pain. I was more than thirsty – I was parched and starved at the same time.

"I was so worried," she babbled. "That spell has only been used thrice in the history of our kind and only one of them had the strength to find themselves and –"

"Please could you just shut up until my head stops pounding?" I snapped. I sighed guiltily as she broke off into silence. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"I know," she replied gently. "I remember how it feels to be changed."

"Hold on, what?" I exclaimed. I sat up again, ignoring the pain. I opened my eyes, shading them so I could see properly.

"You don't know?" she whispered, shocked.

"Yes, I know what you are talking about, and I just felt like asking for the fun of it," I said sarcastically. "Of course I don't!"

"When you offered your blood to me, you sacrificed humanity," she said in a low voice. "For a male, feeding a starving vampire is suicide. For a female, it means giving up your soul to Tartarus, whilst another takes your place in your body. But," she said, holding up her hand to my objections, "you are different."

"Please explain," I demanded. She sighed.

"There is a way for your soul to be returned to your body, despite the demonic changes which occur. This spell, as I said earlier, has only ever succeeded once."

"On you?"

"No, that was different. The spell which the Dark Child used on me took the most human part of Maria's soul and the most demonic behaviours of the Empusa's and created a new soul of the two. That is what I am – an anomaly. You, on the other hand, are a human soul in the body of an Empusa." She paused, waiting for my reaction. I had frozen completely.

"I…I don't think…" I stuttered, unable to produce the right words.

"It's OK," she explained. "You are still you. You just need a different energy source to survive." I finally found my voice.

"So I have to murder mortals to survive?" I should have been appalled, shocked, or at least disgusted, but all I could feel was disbelief and a faint curiosity.

"No, any blood will do. Animal, god, demon or human." She hesitated. "Even nectar is fine."

"Huh?"

"What did you think it was made of? Nectar is a mixture of human substances – fruit juices, water, honey…and the blood of a demon, mixed in with a drop of Ichor for magic. Ambrosia is similar – bread, fruits, vegetables and the heart of a sacrificed being. One bite of these things together gives immortality, and to keep on eating or drinking gives eternal youth."

I stared at her in horror. I had eaten these things in the last few weeks. I had even come to enjoy the taste of nectar, as many come to enjoy a rich wine or bitter champagne. I was nearly shocked out of my frozen state, but then my logical self came into play.

_Have you not eaten pork, chicken, even kangaroo and crocodile meats? _I asked myself. It was true – even those which had first disgusted me turned out alright. And nectar can't be worse than eating your own national icon. I took a deep breath and motioned for Empusa…Maria…whatever…to continue her explanation.

"So, um…right. You are different because you were able to withstand an invasion into your mind."

"So those people…?"

"They were potential inhabitants of your mind – those souls who, had you not had strength, would have taken over your body completely. The spell I used stopped you from being pulled into Tartarus in their place. It was then up to you to guard your Story, Name and Self from them, which is why you may not have succeeded, if you didn't have the power of a god and the strength of a demon inside you."

I nodded, finally understanding. For some odd reason, I was able to think of this as a potential opportunity rather than a misfortune, depending on certain circumstances.

"So, how have I changed?"

She seemed relieved at my 'getting over it' quickly. "Not much, seeing as the spell stopped the changes before it went too far. You should have more physical strength, speed and flexibility, as well as increased hearing, sight and smell. Also, you will need to rely on my blood for a few months, maybe more, maybe less, depending on how strong the incantation was. After that, you will be a part god, part demon – but you already were. So really, not much at all, compared to if I had drained a mortal girl – your heritage helps you there."

"Why didn't you heal me with the nectar in my pack?" I tried not to sound like I was accusing her.

"I would have – it was my first option – but the things you had been poisoned to drain energy whilst appearing to be helping," she clarified. "I don't know who did it or why, but to give it to you would have been death." I contemplated that, and realised that it made no sense. That pack came from Adon…I almost choked out loud when the pain of heartache came back. I shoved the thoughts away, trying not to think of that. I didn't want to think of anything about my 'quest', my enemies, my allies – or my love.

"I really only have one more serious question," I said hastily, trying to distract myself.

"Okay, but first, you should eat." I realised again the odd feeling in my stomach and made a face.

"Okay, after the food," I agreed.

**A/N I am ashamed of my complete lack of writing. My god, it's been like….so long I can't even think about it. I am sooooo sorry. I had no idea where the story was going, and there was work and school and family…but that's okay now, because I know where the story is going…finally…so I will have another chapter ready for you tomorrow at the latest.**

**Now a couple of things about this chapter.**

**Firstly, I do not eat kangaroo or crocodile meat. Unfortunately, however, there are people in Australia who do. In fact, in some supermarkets, there are entire sections in the meat department for kangaroo, and I think it is about a disgusting to eat kangaroo as it is to have to drink demon or god blood or eat the heart of a sacrifice (although if it is in your culture, like aboriginal people, I guess it would be different…)**

**Secondly, I know this chapter is confusing and rushed. The truth of the matter is that I am sick of this part. I have a great place for this story to go, and it ain't getting there fast, so I am kinda rushing it along. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer, and redo this chappy so that everything as answered.**

**Lastly, thankyou for putting up with my inconsistency. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**

Page 6


	34. Chapter 33

She nodded and lent closer to me. There was a dagger in her hand, which she used to slit her wrist, wincing slightly. I tried to be horrified, I truly did, but the hunger was too great. She massaged the skin around the cut gently, trying to coax the blood out. I tried to hold myself back, to restrain the growing impatience and need for blood, but it was a close battle.

Then, without warning, she thrust her arm at me. I leaned away from it momentarily, but then the scent was overwhelming. I bent forward and latched my now-fanglike teeth into her and suckled like a babe at his mother's breast.

I moaned at the flavour. It was power – pure, undiluted power. It tasted of everything that was natural – a breath of wind, an uncontaminated water system, leaves, dirt, sweet honey, fresh cream, and something that dimly reminded me of meat. This flavour, this power, tasted of everything, ignited all of my tastebuds, much like ambrosia, only this was nature, not a creation. I guzzled greedily.

To my disappointment, she pulled her arm away from me. I wanted to go after her, make her give me the rest of her blood, but I restrained myself. She grimaced at me.

"Your thirst must be more controlled if you wish not to kill me," she snapped. I recoiled from her, and her expression softened.

"There is something you must learn about blood," she explained. "The blood of a demon is the best thing for you. Blood of gods is too sweet, like death, ant the blood of a mortal is bitter and unsatisfying. A Halfling has a nice balance, but not much power. A Godling who has not developed yet has much power, but little control, so makes a better balance than a god. This means," She continued, "that you will crave the blood of a demon more than anything else."

"Why?" She looked uncomfortable, like there was something that she didn't want me to know.

"No-one knows," she said, avoiding my gaze. I didn't believe her, not in the slightest. I opened my mouth to object, but she changed the subject. "Didn't you have another question?"

"What did you mean by protecting my Name, Story and Self?" I inquired, realising that I probably wouldn't get an explanation as to why I would crave demon blood above all else. "I mean, Self is pretty self-explanatory, pardon the pun, but I don't understand the others."

"You may think that your name is Rhianna," she began, "but your true name is something different. It is who you are, a word which describes _you_, which you should have picked up soon after you were born." I nodded – that would be my 'middle name', which it seemed only my mother and I knew of. "If you tell someone of it, they could have complete power over you, which is why you must protect it."

"Okay, fair enough," I said. "What about Story? Is that just your memories?"

"No," she sighed. "I'll have to show you what it is." She closed her eyes and cupped her hands out in front of her. For a second, she could have challenged a statue for stillness, but then she moved again. In her previously empty hands, there was a beauteous, shimmering globe, about the size of a clenched fist, but perfectly round. It was made of some kind of glass, almost exactly like blood. Inside of it I could just make out a tiny white rose, stained red from the glass, in full bloom as it stared out.

"This is my Story," she whispered. I gazed at it in wonder.

"Here, in this tiny ball, all of my untainted memories lay. My mind might be fooled by a spell, but my story holds true. If it is shattered, everything leaves my mind, making me know nothing. I would be a shell. It may look fragile, but in its physical form, my Story is contained within a thick casing of the bones of my creator, blessed by Hecate. The rose symbolises me – beautiful, but able to inflict pain, drenched in blood."

"How do I find mine?"

"Return to the place where you met the invaders. Your story should be there. Imagine that you will take it into your hands, then return to your body." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Then I was there – inside the mirror-maze again. This time I recognised my mind, and many of the memories. I lingered by one, feeling the warmth of love from it. Then I moved on – I had to find this Story thing. I made my way easily to the centre of the maze. There were no wrong turns now. I knew exactly where I was going.

When I got to the centre, I stopped. It was no longer crowded, of course. Instead of a pulsing blue light, there was a small orb. It was beautiful, mesmerising. The colour of the casing seemed at first a solid deep blue, but like everything about me, it changed constantly, flickering to every colour blue under the sun. Inside of it was water which, like a tiny ocean, had waves crashing throughout it. I bent to pick it up and…

…flashed back to my physical self, holding my Story gently in my cupped hands.

**A/N as promised, here is another chapter. Don't worry; now that most of the questions about this part have been answered I will get back to the whole storyline.**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**

Page 4


	35. Chapter 34

I stared at it, mesmerised. The beauty of this orb was amazing, captivating. I longed to be _inside _of it. I wouldn't have even looked away from it if Maria hadn't crept over to look at it.

"I have seen many of these orbs in the past," she murmured, "but never have I seen one with such power. To hold it…" her voice trailed away, and I looked up. Her gaze was fixed on the glimmering ball in my hands, and for a moment, she looked exactly like the old Empusa – monstrous and full of spite and hate. I gripped my Story tightly to my chest, ready to defend it.

Then she backed away, shaking her head. She seemed to be having some kind of internal battle with herself. I froze. We sat like that for a moment in silence before she opened her eyes again. When she did, they were full of warmth and apology.

"Your power is imbedded within the Story in your mind," she explained. "Many gods and demons can't use any magic unless their Story, or at least part of it, is out of their mind because of that. And many gods and demons drain the life out of a mortal's Story with ease. If one of them got a hold of yours, there's no telling what they would do." She looked at it again and shuddered. "The raw _energy _in that small ball called the remnants of the Empusa's soul from inside of me. I almost couldn't control them." I shuddered too. There was no way I was going to let someone have that. I was about to replace it in my mind-maze, but Maria stopped me with a cough.

"Um…maybe you should look in that," she said. In response to my questioning look, she continued. "You should know if you've been lied to, and also the extent of your skills. It could be helpful."

"That's a good idea," I murmured. I was set to reach out and enter the inner circle of my mind when I thought of something.

"How long have we been sitting at the gate of this house," I asked. She shrugged.

"About, I dunno, a day and a half?" I cursed.

"I now have less than five mortal days to make my way through the Underworld, get this stupid sword to Hades, fulfil the Prophecy and save my boyfriend before I meet the Dark Child in a battle to save the mortal and immortal world and I'm about to plunge into memories that may take me days to sift out with an ex-vampire!" I cried. I quickly returned m Story to its place and scrambled up, grabbing my things from next to Adon's statue. I placed a light kiss on his forehead and a strong shield around him, before racing towards the front door of the Underworld. I turned back at the gate and called out to Maria.

"You coming?" she grinned.

"I didn't think you'd want me along," she replied, and we both hurried to the door.

****

Three figures watched the pair go in a pool of water, surrounded by trees and wildflowers. The image faded at a touch from one of them.

"That was close," the rough tones of the first man sounded. His voice was chilling, and reminded the listeners of death and decay. "She nearly entered the un-spelled part of herself."

"I told him not to teach her about the Orbs for a reason," another voice – like the boom of an earthquake – snapped sharply.

"Do not blame the Seer," a third voice said. This one sounded of the wind. "It was the demon who taught her."

"We should have locked all demons in Tartarus. There they would never have seen the Prophesised," the second man grumbled.

"How will we stop her from looking within herself?" the wind-man asked. The man with the voice of death grinned at the others.

"She is in my reach now," he said. "I shall ensure that she be kept busy." They all nodded.

"Meeting adjourned," they murmured in unison, before disappearing from the place of visions.

I removed myself from the bushes. If the three fools had realised that the Dark Child – me – had been listening, they would not have said so much. So they, too, needed the ocean's spawn to be kept busy, did they? Well, I would send her an ally, then. Their plans for her were completely opposite to mine, and she would need help with the journey in front of her. Of course, that ally may be traitorous.

I laughed as I watched her prepare to enter the House. She would need every ally possible, no matter how deceitful.

* * *

**A/N Hullo!**

**Ooooh! Another threat! Who could those men be? Any ideas?**

**I really enjoyed witing this chapter. And, finally, we're back on track. Honestly, the last few days for Rhi have been quite monumental, have they not?**

**I have been thinking, and I realised that Rhi is going to need a sequel after she's finished with the Dark Child. The whole plot is in my head, ready to be written. Because of this realisation, I am thinking of a name change to the story, but not until I've finished. An ideas would be helpful. Also, the name of the second one will be **_**Son of the Sky**_**. *hint hint***

**So, bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**

Page 4


	36. Chapter 35

I walked up to the grass-green door, my thoughts in turmoil. How could I possibly make the journey in four-and-a-half mortal days? Especially considering how time moved faster in the Immortal world. Biting my lip, I reached out to the knocker – I had learnt about the consequences of impoliteness amongst the gods – but before I could touch it, Maria lunged at my hand and yanked it back. I looked at her, startled.

"That's an imp on that knocker," she exclaimed. I looked again. Yes, there was a small creature – like a bald monkey – hanging there, but why did it matter? My thoughts flicked back to the prophecy suddenly, hearing the words sound in my head.

_A red metal imp hangs from the green painted door, as a knocker._

_Do not touch it; it will bite your fingers._

"What does it matter if it bites?" I muttered, and reached out again. Maria snarled impatiently.

"Do you want to take its place?" she hissed furiously. "That is what awaits those who are poisoned by the venom of an imp." I looked again at the little polished creature. It blinked at me and frowned, as if something had upset it. I started. He jumped out of his position and I scurried back. The little imp then climbed down the door, spider-like, and fitted himself into a hidden keyhole. The door swung open. I stared into the pitch-black darkness, waiting for my eyes to adjust. When they did, I tensed. Maria mirrored my action. For there, standing not a hundred metres away was a teenaged boy, who I'd never seen before.

****

The Dark Child had enlisted my services against the gods. For a price, of course. I requested only a small glance at her inner Story, though she offered power. I did not accept, for which son of Zeus ever needs to use borrowed power from a Titan?

Now I was waiting for the god's sent, who had the Sword of Life and Death. My instructions were to kill the monster formally called Empusa and capture the Child of Poseidon and the Sword before she reached the part of the underworld from which she would be untouchable. The task was simple, really. The only problem was that to do this, I had to move her safely and unsuspectingly to the Dark Child's 'Hideout' in a forgotten part of Death's realm – as an ally. How I despised the thought, as I despised the gods. The usurpers of the heavens did nothing for the mortals and cared only for their own gain. I would do anything, even work for the Titans – who weren't much better – to get the rightful heir on the throne of the immortal, no matter how long I would have to wait.

I waited just at the entrance of the underworld. I had with me a forged document which would tell the god's-spawn that I was sent by Zeus to help her. It had a forged mark of both my father – how I hated him! – and hers. I could see nothing, for it was pitch black.

Suddenly, the light from outside of the tunnel-disguised-as-a-house poured inside, momentarily blinding me. I braced myself. She was coming in now.

As the light cleared and my eyes adjusted, I saw the girl who I was sent to capture. She was beautiful, breathtakingly so, but in a wild, untamed sort of way. She had none of the defined, civilised or shallow beauty that many of the other immortals showed, but instead a raw, uncut splendour shone from her, like a tigress.

More than that, though, was the beauty of her Aura. It was not tainted red by evil, like the Dark Child's, or black by corruption, like the god's, or even darkened slightly by karma, like mine. It was as pure as the day she was born, and showed innocence and trusting. It encompassed mostly blue of various shades, as well as a touch of gold which symbolised her godly heritage. There was something else there too, though – something spotlessly virtuous and almost demonic in nature. That's when it hit me – This was the one we had all been waiting for.

* * *

**A/N Another chapter. Again, I am so sorry about the delay. But hey, summer holidays are coming up (for me anyways) and I will be writing much more often.**

**Okay, so there is a new player in the game. This currently nameless godling is neutral in this war, but could there perhaps be another team? A three-way war? And what does he mean "_We _had been waiting for"? If you have any idea, please let me know. I haven't answered all of these questions myself yet!**

**Until next time,**

**Maddy**


	37. Chapter 36

My heart was pounding with adrenaline – again. By the Gods, would this day ever end?

I calmed as I read the boy's Aura. He was clearly a Godling, pure and simple. But what was he doing at the entrance to the Underworld? He started to move towards us, but I instinctively threw up a physical shield to stop him.

"Who are you, and what is your business with us?" I called. He chuckled.

"You keep strange company, Rhianna, daughter of Poseidon," he commented lightly. "I am Peri, son of Zeus and Nemesis, sent by our fathers to assist you along your journey." I glared at him, still suspicious. Maria made to move out of the shield bubble, but I held out a hand to stop her.

"I was told that there are only two Godlings living, Adon and myself." He snorted in a most undignified way.

"Here's a quick lesson on the Gods: They tell you exactly what they want you to think. Never trust what they say as the truth unless they are under oath." The words were bitter, but his tone was uncaring and almost blithe. It must have been obvious from the look on my face that I didn't believe him, for he went on to say, "Can you tell me honestly that they have never lied to you?"

I thought of my heritage; Poseidon and Amphitrite never told me that my mother was a demoness. I wondered what else they had lied about.

"Have you proof of your purpose here?" I called, changing the subject to a more comfortable direction. He held up a not in the way of a response, and I took a hesitant step forward, dropping the shield. I tensed, ready for an attack that never came. He handed me the parchment. Sure enough, there was a signature on it from both Poseidon and Zeus. I looked at Maria, who shrugged.

"Makes sense," she said. "After the other one was turned to stone, they must want you to have some help." I winced. Adon…I tried to clear my mind from him.

"Fine," I snapped. He smiled.

"Let's get going, then. You don't want to waste any more time, and from what I've been told, you only have four days left." We started walking in silence.

* * * *

I couldn't help but keep looking back at Rhi as we walked through the stone passageway that was the entrance to the Underworld. She wasn't talking to me, although I had no idea why. She held a murmured conversation with the Empusa – Maria – from time to time, but not often.

It was her aura kept drawing my eye, for no matter how many times I looked, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Every time I looked at this wondrous beauty, I was reminded what I truly fought for. The Cause, which had been awaited for many centuries and had been secretly worked on by many Heroes, Godlings, Half-lings and even some Gods, had been waiting for her.

I realised that I was staring, and she was glaring right back at me. I wrenched my gaze from her. I decided that I must not pay her more attention than I already have. She must remain unknowing of her true destiny – for now, at least

* * *

**A/N Um...sorry?**

**Well, the summer holidays are here now, so I can concentrate on writing.**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**


	38. Chapter 37

The son of Zeus – Peri, he called himself – stayed fairly silent. In fact the whole group did. Despite all of the excitement from the day, I felt rather bored at that time. The only thing that could really distract me from that boredom was the new Godling. He kept looking at me in such a strange way – almost awed – and I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were the exact colour of the sky on a clear day – periwinkle blue. There even seemed to be pale white clouds drifting through them, but I was sure I was seeing things. Then a thought occurred to me – one that made me giggle.

"Peri?" I asked quietly, "Is that short for something?" He looked back again. This time, his gaze wasn't as awed, but instead, more irritated.

"It is nothing of importance," he replied stiffly. I smothered another giggle.

"Your name wouldn't be 'Periwinkle', would it?" He winced visibly.

"Mother thought it quite amusing to name me after the colour of the sky," he said. "She said that it was revenge towards me for the pain of childbirth she had to go through, and the way that he ditched her."

"Still," I said, mostly to cover up the laughter which was coming, "Naming a child, particularly a boy, 'Periwinkle' is just cruel."

"Mother can be cruel when it comes to revenge," he said.

"And who would that be?"

"Nemesis, goddess of vengeance." I couldn't hold my laughter in any more. It just slipped out. He glared at me playfully.

"Well, at least I wasn't named after a slutty singer that my father fancied," he replied casually. I shut up. I was about to give a retort when Maria gasped – and I stopped arguing to take note of our surroundings.

That was when I noticed that the scenery had changed – we hadn't yet made our way out of the passageway, but there seemed to be a garden here, in this odd house underground. The floor underfoot had gradually changed from hard stone to a springy grass, and small shrubs appeared around us. One of them seemed to hold berries, but a closer look revealed them to be small, hard stones – rubies. A gasp behind me told me that the others had seen them. As we moved along, another plant held slightly bigger diamonds. It seemed that the further along we moved, the more extravagant the gems, for the next bush was not living at all. On the contrary, it was made of emeralds, carved to the minute degree as leaves, tiny white flowers of diamonds and small berries made of sapphires. These were so beautiful that, for a moment, I thought of picking some, but something came into my mind.

_Walk through the house. Take nothing. Eat nothing._

The words from the prophecy came back to me just in time – both Maria and Peri were reaching out to touch the plant. I slapped their hands away. When they looked at me questioningly, I said simply,

"The prophecy said not to take anything." As soon as I said that, the bushes morphed into the most beautiful pomegranate trees. The scent from the fruit was so mouth-wateringly delicious that I felt I had to try some, but I managed to stop myself. Unfortunately, Maria didn't. She bit into the top of one of them and drank the seeds as if they were blood. I tackled her to the ground as she reached for another, but the damage was done. The entrance was here to test us, and Maria had failed. She struggled.

"Fool!" I hissed. "You are stuck here like Persephone was." Her eyes widened in understanding and she became still. I allowed her to stand. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I am such an idiot," she whispered. I nodded, almost angry.

"You'll have to stay in this passage for the rest of eternity, unless Hades is merciful enough to allow you to enter the mortal realms," I snapped. Her shoulders sagged and for a moment I felt guilty for my impatience.

"I'll stay with you for as long as I can," she murmured. After a pause, she looked up. "Shouldn't we be moving? You don't have long left."

All the while, Peri watched on, a confused look on his face. I realised that he probably had no idea about the prophecy – as far as I knew, Poseidon had never been told of it, so why would he think to tell Peri? As we walked on, ignoring the fruit that's sweet scent was like a sirens call, I told him everything, from the start, with me almost drowning, up until we had seen him. The only thing that I left out was the part about my Story – how it looked, and how it felt. He had no right to know about the deepest part of me. I didn't really know how I could trust him, but there was something about the way that he looked at me that told me that I could.

By the time I had finished answering his – and also Maria's – questions, we had reached the end of the tunnel. A doorway stood, seeming out of place in the pomegranate garden. When I opened it, I stopped, confused. There was a small forest there, as if we had truly just left the house that the entrance to the Underworld was disguised as. Above us, the moonless sky twinkled with stars. I suddenly felt exhausted, as if I had run a marathon. Maria put her hand on my shoulder.

"You need to drink," she said. I grimaced – she meant blood. I was still mostly human, but until I recovered from the blood loss, I would have to rely on blood – that take anywhere between a week and six months.

"I can't drink from you," I said slowly. "You have the Underworld in your blood now."

"Here." I turned to see Peri holding a knife to his thumb. He winced as the knife broke his skin, and then held it to me. I took a step back, shaking my head.

"I couldn't ask that of you," I said. His brow furrowed in annoyance.

"You don't need to ask. Just drink it." When I didn't move, he sighed and lunged at me so quickly that I couldn't see him, much less stop him. He grabbed the back of my neck with one hand to stop me from retreating as he pushed his bleeding thumb into my mouth. When the taste hit my tongue, I couldn't help but drink.

This flavour was different to the Empusa's. While she tasted of nature, Peri tasted of something…else. His blood had power, but it tasted as if the power didn't belong to him, as if it was borrowed. Deeper than that, I could feel his emotions – fascination, admiration and a little…disgust? I pulled away before I could taste more, feeling intrusive. As soon as I was done, he backed away. I yawned loudly, fighting to stay awake.

"I'll take first watch," I dimly heard Peri say. I nodded and sunk to the ground. Before I knew it, the darkness of sleep had pushed itself on me.

* * * *

I watched Rhi fall asleep unnaturally fast and turned on the Empusa.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded. She glared at me.

"You lied to her, son of Zeus. You lied to us both about your being here, and while ever I am protecting her, you are a threat." I stared at her, stunned. She continued. "The only reason that I have allowed you to live is because I would like to get some information out of you before you die." This shocked me out of my stunned silence.

"Look, I was supposed to kill you and take her to Kronos's child so that she could restore Kronos to his 'rightful position', but I saw her and…" I shook my head in disbelief. "I never thought that I would see the Promised One. We have waited for her, as have you." She considered this.

"We?" I cursed my loose tongue.

"Yes, we. Those of us who have been used by the gods, and then pushed aside. Those of us who believe that the usurpers of the heaven's need to be taken down. We think that the Demons would do well…" She cursed and pushed her hand on my mouth.

"Hades may be listening right now. Kronos may even be listening. So watch what you say." She glared once more and removed her hand. "I intend to sleep while I can," she said. "Wake me in four hours." With that she lay down next to Rhi, closed her eyes, ad slept.

* * *

**A/N wow - it has been a while, huh?**

**I'm sorry, and I'm trying to do better with the whole consistency thing, but a friend of mine has asked if I could write a tandem with her, so we are working on that. I will still write Rhi's story, and I'll try to get more consistent. That's my new years resolution - to have at least one update every fortnight at least.**

**I hope you liked this part - not too exciting, though. I'll work on that for next time.**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Maddy**


End file.
